Remnant's Godliest Resident- An Alternate RWBY Story
by Inv Junior- Gigantophis Form
Summary: There are many stories about travesties and alternative beings who are like mirror images of their canon compliant selves, but there is one such inverted doppelganger who stands above all the rest. His name is Zeneptron IBIB, and this is his story of how he arrived in Remnant and shook the very foundations to the core.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Howdy do my fellow Fanfiction readers/writers; Omniarch strikes one again with another new story for you all. After watching RWBY in all 5 volumes thus far made recently, and getting hooked on it like I've never been hooked on any show before… I felt the compelling urge to write a story on it and could ignore said urge no longer. So this story is going to take place in an alternate but similar version of the canon RWBY universe aka the planet Remnant._

 _It will be an OC-centric story about an original character called Zeneptron IBIB or simply ZIBIB or Zeneptron. While he'll be arguably one of if not my most overpowered protagonist he will be determined to downplay his full strength and spare Remnant from the Trans Omni-Omniversal wars of his own people for as long as possible._

 _He'll be a ZOF Grandmaster/Supreme Omnidony and thus endlessly beyond all other omnipotent God tiers, and among his fellow Grandmasters he'll be arguably the strongest of all of my characters ever, but his arsenal of powers in the Remnant Universe will be explained as something he calls the Semblance of Assimilation. He'll explain to them that he has the power to copy and assimilate any and all other semblances from people he's met the instant he sees them and their semblances in action. As for the main romantic pairing; I have decided on Zeneptron himself and Ruby Rose._

 _Anyways, if any of you are still on board with the premise for this story then come one, come all. I welcome any and all readers, but bear in mind haters/trolls will be blocked and their guest comments deleted. Let's begin shall we?_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and the ZOF concept, all other content is the property of their respective owners. I don't make any profit off of this whatsoever and write purely for fun._

Inverse ZIBIB- A RWBY Story: Volume 1

Chapter 1: Ruby Rose and that other guy

It was a well-known fact that sound couldn't travel in the vacuum of space. Even though recent theories had come about to debunk that belief somewhat- such as the fact that ultra-massive black holes were known to hum to themselves in the deepest note ever heard in the universe- the popular opinion was that in space, no one could hear you scream. Blame the people who made the movie Alien for getting the idea inside people's heads… but know that on this day in an Omni-Omniverse endlessly removed from our own; something or someone completely violated that supposed rule. Their furious tone carried out across the endless vastness of the deepest space unimaginable by sentient life.

" _ **THOMAS**_!" the voice roared, sounding suspiciously like and yet not like that of Ash Ketchum. The reason for this paradox was because this version of Ash was like no other. He was Ash Ketchum IBIB; aka Appaneesty IBIB, aka the original ZOF Grandmaster, aka the mightiest Pokémon Master in an entire Omni-Omniversal supercluster consisting of ten thousand of the giant-ass fuckers. Sensing an imminent telling-off that would put all others to shame, the aforementioned Thomas materialized within this ultra-deep-space-region as well; manifesting outside of one of the many Omni-Totalities he currently inhabited. He appeared in the utter nothingness between it and all of its alternatives.

He took the form of a tall, lean-muscled young man with an ageless-looking, flawlessly complexioned face, slightly curled obsidian-black hair with two cowlicks on the back of his head, and two differently colored eyes. One was endlessly multicolored while the other was simply a warm, syrupy light brown- similar to the color both his eyes had been in his mortal life; before his Deification process had even begun, though with a far more Anime-like quality to it than most Earth Prime humans possessed-. He wore stretchy sweat-pants as well as a purple tee-shirt with the words ' _here comes trouble_ ' etched on the chest in bright yellow. To complete the ensemble, his forehead glowed with the letters TIBIB in a dazzling golden font. The light from his forehead made the tawny-gold tan of his skin pop out more; giving him an immeasurably Celestial look.

"How unexpectedly appropriate." He commented idly while studying the words on his shirt. Believe it or not he was wearing this tee-shirt from back in his mortal life out of nostalgia… not because it fit his current situation. The fact that it did was just a really nice piece of delicious irony.

' _Everything okay Thomas_?' An angelic voice cooed to him via telepathy, and Thomas nodded… his presence casting the darkness surrounding him away as he lit the deepest space up with light that outshone the brilliance of even the nearest Omni-Omniverse.

' _It's all good Yellow. AIBIB is just pissed out of his gourd at my latest um… innovative gamble if you will. So I've manifested in the dead space so we can talk without our discussion blowing a hole in reality itself. Not that I'm expecting it to come to that_.' He responded back to her with a cheeky grin, and he felt rather than heard Yellow sighing on the other end as he sensed her wondering how in the world this was her life now. Admittedly, it was a perfectly understandable and reasonable question.

' _Do you want any of us with you in the event that this conversation turns violent_?' the voice of his favorite Sekirei asked him in case he needed assistance. She was number 8, the Sekirei of Fate, aka Yume, and Thomas had met both Yume in Yellow around the same time in their respective universes. She was perhaps one of the biggest voices of reason he had in his seven-way Soul Bond, but she would do anything for anyone so long as it was in the name of love.

One of the many benefits of being a ZOF Grandmaster AKA a Supreme Omnidony was his ability to be in every place he could think of simultaneously, while also juggling the problems of many different worlds at once. Yume and Yellow were the only people in their respective worlds who decided to choose the life of a ZOF Grandmaster alongside him; though he knew others in their worlds they chose to remain as they are… to live and die as Sekirei or Pokémon Trainers. There was a third girl he met just recently, following his first ever regeneration into his current form.

' _Nah, I'll let you know if that becomes necessary Yume, but for now I'm good-in-the-hood. Besides, it's AIBIB and while he is one of the original Grandmasters I'm not too worried because… in all modesty_ …' Thomas paused as he tried to think of a way to put this that didn't make him sound like an arrogant ass-fucker.

' _I'm guessing your abilities as a Grandmaster currently outstrip his own_.' His third immortal soul mate deduced, and Thomas nodded as a warm smile came over his face. Of the top six mates whom he chose to bind himself to forever more; Asia Argento IBIB had a special place in his infinite number of hearts. His other forever girls seemed to understand and respect this a great deal… and he was so relieved that they all got along well for the most part.

He had also gained a forever mate in the form of Rosa; the female protagonist in Pokémon Black and White 2 and one who shared his love and affinity for Pokémon battles… allowing them to grow closer over their mutual love for such things during his time in her world's Unova Region and for him to eventually name her as her IBIB Counterpart. He didn't precisely know where Anime Serena IBIB was currently, but he suspected she was getting ready for her next Omni-Omniversal Pokémon Performance Contest, and he made a note to himself to go watch her own the competition.

Finally, he had met and fell in love with Yancy; the pink haired idol/singer who hailed from the same world as Rosa IBIB and whom he spent the better part of his journey through Unova communicating back and forth with while holding onto her custom-made Cross-Transceiver for her. Thomas had been delighted to have known and met her, and the two of them talked about everything and nothing day in and day out without ever getting bored of one another. For some reason, he was at a loss to explain whatever it was the two of them shared; something about their bond seemed completely unquantifiable even from his beyond infinitely vast perspective.

It had been a difficult task explaining to them everything regarding the ZOF and its creator and the whole prospect of polygamy and how Zenith and Supreme Omnidonae alike viewed them as a positive thing rather than something taboo like many of the human races did. It had been even harder still to try and get some of them on board with the idea of sharing him; though some such as Yume were not opposed to it due to it being somewhat normal for a Sekirei to share their Ashikabi.

Once he did explain everything and reassured them their relationship would be completely open for all members involved- once he vehemently protested the very thought of double-standards and hypocrisy of any sort or variety- he was pleasantly surprised to find all of them on board with the idea. And he was so blessed to have met each and every one of them. Yellow, Yume, Serena, Rosa, Asia, and Yancy; these people, these wonderful women were his big six… his everlasting, forever mates, and they were so much more than just a harem to him. At this point, he couldn't see himself sharing his everlasting existence with any other mates; seven just seemed like such a powerful number.

' _I'll be fine you guys. AIBIB and I have a lot of history together… just let me handle this alright. If it comes to it I'm fairly confident in my ability to kick his ass_." Thomas reassured them all with a cheery grin. He could sense Yellow IBIB 2 was less than pleased and knew he'd have to give her a grand-ass fucking tonight in order to smooth her over. He loved how hectic his life was sometimes and juggling six women who could do everything he could was a lot of work, but it was a worthwhile effort.

People often asked him how the hell he did it all; he was the leader of the Supreme Omnidonae, an amazing boyfriend to six sexually insatiable Goddesses, and one of the strongest Pokémon and ZOF Grandmasters to boot. His answer was always simply that he reveled in his new lifestyle and that being omnipresent as he was allowed him to be the ultimate multitasker on the biggest scale conceivable. In all honesty though, he was looking forward to the Christmas Holidays coming up; because even his indefatigable ass needed to rest and take a load off every once in a while. It was as he thought about the upcoming holidays that Ash Ketchum IBIB appeared before him in the deadest space… his entire being radiating emotions such as anger, shock, and fear unsurprisingly.

"I trust I don't need to explain to you what this is about Thomas." Ash sighed in exasperation as he rubbed his temples in obvious distress. The number of times his fellow ZOF Grandmaster had done things on this extravagant scale was way too many to count… but this was on a whole new level.

"Alrighty then, cutting right to the chase I see. You really need to learn social etiquette Ass Ketchup… I mean, would it kill you to exchange a few pleasantries every once in a while? By the look on your face I'm guessing it really would kill you. If you're trying to get me to come right out and say what you're so boldly accusing me of; I'm guessing it has something to do with my latest ' _transgression_ ' as it were. Though let's be honest, that is a pretty long list given that I've done many extravagant, revolutionary things during my sovereignty as an IBIB counterpart." Thomas cheekily replied as Ash's eyes narrowed, his ZIB cheek markings flashing dangerously.

"Cut the Tauros shit Thomas… I know you've created another Inverse counterpart of ZIBIB. Dear Jesus Christ IBIB almighty; there's fucking three of him now… all of my worst nightmares have been realized at once." Ash accused emphatically, and Thomas winced imperceptibly at the man's use of Christ IBIB's name in vain, though thankfully his accuser didn't seem to notice.

"Well, that definitely narrows it down by a large margin; at least now I know what you're trying to imply. I'll have you know this was a calculated risk on my part." Thomas said with an infuriating smirk on his face, knowing it would drive Ash absolutely Crobat-shit insane.

" _CALCULATED_?! I know what calculated risks are Thomas Currie and this is not one of them. You've created a ZOF Grandmaster who is already too powerful for either of us to control… one whose overall potential as a Grandmaster will ultimately allow him to become more powerful than either of us, maybe even both of us. There's a reason his is referred to as one of the forbidden IBIB title Thomas… it's said ZIBIB and his Inverse counterparts are the true wielders of absolute infinity, or as close to being said wielders as any of us can ever be, ZOF Grandmaster tier or otherwise. Omni IBIB Title Emulation is the only means we have of defending against them, and given that no one is meant to have that kind of power we're in over our heads as it is. Do you have any inkling of what you've just unleashed, or do you just not care?!" Ash finally finished his furious tirade as Thomas stood there and listened the whole time; his eyebrows quirking dangerously high. While he could understand some of Ash's reasoning; his logic wasn't exactly flawless either.

"Look mate, I get what you're trying to say, I really do… but this is not about us being in control anymore. I made a calculated risk and bet it all on this second Inverse ZIBIB… because he hates the darkness of his legacy even more than we do. And he wants nothing more than to drag his cursed name out of the mud, if only a little. You once said you trust me and my judgement right? So trust me on this Appaneesty… this version of Zeneptron is the best possible version of him for the job. He has the potential to become the greatest contradiction in our collective shared history; the ZIBIB who saved everyone and everything. Besides that, unlike us he's able to use the Omni IBIB Title Emulation boost for a near indefinite period; that's a very handy power to have against our common enemy. I've yet to be wrong in any of my more reckless ventures and I'm not wrong on this one… or have you forgotten old friend that every one of my 'transgressions' as you so eloquently call them have paid off for us in big and meaningful ways." Thomas said in an offended tone as Ash sighed in defeat; knowing when an argument wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

"I won't deny your track record speaks for itself, but I worry sometimes that you'll eventually take too great of a calculated risk one of these days. We can't always expect these gambits of yours to pay off every time; I worry you're tempting ZIBIB just by taking this chance. I really hope you're not wrong about this old friend… I really don't. We've been fighting this war for so long, and that's just against _one_ ZIBIB; two would be unmanageable, and all three together would be unstoppable. We can't do anything about the first Inverse ZIBIB, given that he predates the creation just as I do… but when you went ahead and made a third version of him without even telling me what you were planning, I admit I panicked." Ash admitted in a slightly Mareepish tone; not used to being in a situation where he was in the wrong… though that seemed to be happening with alarming frequency ever since Thomas came into the picture.

"I'm not wrong Ash, and even if I am… I'd be damned if I didn't give this Zeneptron the opportunity to try and make a better name for himself and the Entity he represents on the omni-benevolent side of the coin. Besides which, while it is true we may be tempting the ZOF Grandmaster of Fate as it were; I also know that fortune tends to favor the bold. If we let fear stop us from taking chances, then we may never change the outcome of this war and it will just be more of the same old shit. We need to be innovative and break the cycles if we want to inspire real change." Thomas declared with zeal, and Ash sighed as he finally relented. The both of them settled into a calmer atmosphere. They stood side-by-side in the nothingness and companionable silence of the Realm of Absurdities. The emptiest of all spaces greeted them with the alien sights of the nearest Omni-Omniverses; the shapes of which constantly shifted between endless omni-dimensional geometric forms.

"Where did you send him?" Ash asked in a curious tone, and Thomas shrugged airily.

"Nowhere in particular… He didn't really have a world picked out when we last spoke, and I promised not to micromanage his every move or breathe down his neck in any case. I've mostly just left him alone." Thomas responded as Ash's eyebrow arched, his skepticism written plainly on his face.

"Okay, okay, I… may have tracked his current whereabouts to the planet of Remnant in the RWBY universe as subtly as I could. I have to admit, I approve of his taste; that's a really awesome world." Thomas admitted with a smile of embarrassment, and Ash nodded in satisfaction. Anyone who knew the eccentric and brilliant man as long as Ash did could tell his first response had been complete and total bullshit.

"RWBY huh… I've heard of it but never been there myself." Ash admitted casually as Thomas rounded on him with wide, incredulous eyes.

"Seriously?! All of your countless sets of endless eternities spent traversing the vastness of your creation and you're telling me you've never set foot there; not even once?!" Thomas practically demanded for clarification, and Ash wasn't ashamed to admit his old friend's overzealous passion on the matter startled him somewhat.

"No, I haven't, why is that so hard for you to believe? Is RWBY really that great?" Ash responded questioningly as Thomas glared heatedly at him.

"You did not just ask me that man… seriously, RWBY is an amazing world; I've always considered going there myself but never got around to it. I was most fortunate to come across the TV series for it in my youth… back on my home world; even to this day it is among the most amazing cartoons I've ever had the privilege of watching. It's up there with Pokémon even mate, and trust me that is not an easy thing for a show to accomplish in my case. I guess I had to save some worlds for the other Grandmasters to enjoy; it looks as though this new ZIBIB has beaten me to that particular punch." Thomas replied with a jovial smile splitting his face, and Ash considered his words.

"Did you ever end up writing a fanfiction about this world and about this Inverse ZIBIB as well; is that why you deified him perhaps?" Ash asked him, wondering if maybe his old friend had been planning this all along. He was surprised when Thomas shook his head in the negative, squashing that notion before it could even begin to fester properly.

"I considered writing fanfiction for RWBY but never got around to it. I had too many incomplete stories in the works at the time and was determined to get all of them done. Sorry to say Ash, but I have no more knowledge on what to expect from this than you do. We're both flying blind this time around… and we're going to have to have faith that for better or for worse; this new Inverse ZIBIB will tip the balance of power between our people towards the light."

XXXXX

The planet known simply as Remnant was an interestingly unique anomaly. While it was in fact inhabited by humans as one of the two dominant species, it was not strictly speaking a parallel Earth. The humans on Remnant were relatively close to Earth humans in overall biology and anatomy as well as their evolutionary traits and adaptations- minus the inhuman levels of aura they had comparatively- but the world itself didn't match up with the landscaping or overall geography of any Earth counterpart in any mainstream Multiverse.

It was entirely possible Remnant was an alien planet entirely its own, with its own history completely separate from any mainstream versions of Earth, yet the humanoid species that evolved here were far more comparable to Earth Humans than places like Krypton or Gallifrey. Even if one went with the potential theory that the supercontinent Pangea simply split apart into different shapes, that theory would be debunked almost immediately afterwards because the continents didn't merge together to form anything even remotely resembling Pangea, regardless of how one fit the pieces together it produced something not known to any alternate Earth.

Yet, despite its extreme differences compared to most mainstream Earths; there were also several key parallels. Perhaps the biggest parallel of all was Remnant's tendency to sport its own representations of several iconic figures in both fictional history and in various fairy tales; sometimes even in high positions of authority on Remnant itself. Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy was a noteworthy example of such; given that he was also most likely a representation of the Wizard of Oz. Naturally of course, this world added its own elements and spins to every classic tale found on other Earths, and nothing here would be as children remembered from their sweet little fairy tale creatures and characters. Surely, this would be a planet with a humanoid species worth visiting.

These astute observations were made by a very different kind of humanoid individual altogether, and the alien yet Earth-like aspects of Remnant appealed to him immensely as he continued pouring through all the raw data while plugging himself into the CCTS via the powers of Cyberspace/Digital Omnipotence and his Technopathic abilities. Everything he needed to know about this world was instantly at his fingertips, and while he could've easily rewritten the entire system however he pleased he was only here to glean necessary information about Remnant and nothing more.

"Let's review what I've learned so far then… 5 major landmasses of approximately continental proportions- one of which is seemingly uninhabited and shaped like a dragon, while another called Menagerie is found at the southeastern corner of the planet, lacking a kingdom of its own but home to a group called the Faunus people. The other three host the four major kingdoms of this planet's human-like species-. Your basic molten core much like Earth itself, though with huge pieces of crystalized energy propellants rather appropriately called Dust instead of diamonds or other rare gems and minerals-; this seems to be a reference to the primordial state of being that many anthropological species are believed to have been born from.

Hmm… a very rich and diversified history including a war fought against the oppression of creativity around 80-years prior to the present day, a plethora of modern-day families implementing names for their children based on color motifs, fascinating creation myths and unique fairy tales and folklore not matching anything known on mainstream versions of Earth, and a humanoid race much more similar to Earth humans than that of the Time Lords or Kryptonians like Superman, though with several key differences as well.

Aura seems to be a Remnant Human's primary go-to weapon for battling these monsters known only as creatures of Grimm, as well as various weapons powered by 'Dust' and highly advanced technology. No direct ties to any Earth or their respective histories apart from its representations of various characters in famous fictional works. These fictional and fairy tale representations are rewritten with a slightly darker, much more mature edge than most other similar worlds.

I've got to say, this Cross Continental Transmit System has been a huge help to me. I've already finished assimilating all of the basic knowledge I need to exist in this world including geography as well as things like history, mythologies of various kinds, and even the various types of Grimm currently known to man. I've even learned about the concept of Semblances and how they're an Aura User's own unique superpower. This will prove beneficial for blending in and coming up with a Semblance broad enough to cover my infinite arsenal of powers might be easier than I thought. I think I'm going to like it here very much! Seriously, I'm getting some serious 'Once Upon a Time' vibes from this universe, only much better! I mean, I've seen some pretty creative rewrites of classic fairy tales in my time but this one might just top them all!" The aforementioned humanoid whispered to himself with manic levels of passion.

Even while sitting down at a park bench with his mind no longer wired into the CCTS, a casual observer could tell he was a man of significant height; standing two meters high at least and weighing around 235 pounds, though it was hard to tell… he was also a solid tapestry of lean muscles. His hair was blacker than the most polished obsidian and disheveled to the point of resembling something feral, yet it was perfectly clean and free of dirt and grime as well. His skin was pale but not deathly white, and there wasn't a mark or blemish anywhere on his body. He was hairless on every part of his body minus his head of hair and the seemingly perpetual 5 o'clock shadow he sported.

His most striking feature however were his eyes, which weren't eyeballs at all; they were a pair of searing black, Trans Omni-Totality-sized event horizons shrunken down to fit inside of his eye sockets, and they held all of the proportionate gravity and irresistible raw power as those same event horizons… allowing him to permanently entrance and hold someone forever in place with his gaze alone, imprisoning them forever in body, mind, and soul with just the slightest of glances. They would occasionally burst with light that continuously shifted between many impossible, celestial colors; rather like the gamma emission of an ultra-luminous quasar. Because of this feature he manipulated their personal gravity levels so that he could be selective with who he chose to irresistibly capture and contain, and of course he constantly radiated an aura of the slightest fear-inducement- just potent enough so that most people were naturally inclined to avoid meeting his eyes directly.-

He was dressed in a tattered grim reaper-style cloak with grey trim and the hood up exposing his face; masking his features from all but the most all-seeing ZOF Grandmasters... his cloak held many mystical and divine properties beyond all comprehension. The abbreviation _**ZIBIB**_ was etched on the front of said cloak in a bold, italic font and was pigmented with little more than steel grey. Of course, he didn't exactly have the scythe or nightmarish undead face to go with the Death Entity look he was currently sporting.

"Speaking of scythes and weapons in general; if I'm going to try and blend in as one of these humans I was thinking about taking on the job of a Huntsman. Frankly, I've got nothing better to do whilst staying here, but this means I might need a signature weapon apart from my signature sword, and a Semblance to fall back on that can potentially cover my endlessly broad range of abilities, or as many of them as any semblance can be expected to cover." The Deity known as Zeneptron IBIB mused aloud to himself, pondering his choices which were frankly a lot.

He shrugged after a moment of puzzling, a wry grin making its way to his hauntingly handsome face. "Oh well, I can figure out that sort of stuff later; right now I need to see if there are any dust shops currently open. If I can buy me some dust and maybe augment their properties with my Supreme Omnidony energies… no, wait a minute that's a horrible idea. Simply creating an endless supply of dust for myself should suffice. Enhancing it with my powers could result in something truly catastrophic. Alright, I've made my decision; you best be ready mister omnipresent shop keeper… you're about to receive a visit from the future Grandmaster of all huntsmen and huntresses." He declared with a manic, infinite megawatt smile as he disappeared from one of the City of Vale's many nameless local parks in a whirl of speed. Houses, stores, and even skyscrapers blitzed past him; the very landscape of the world becoming a blur of motion as he had to consciously slow down so he didn't break the light barrier. He was currently traveling at 175 thousand miles a second… very close to the speed of light but not quite there. Frankly, anything that fast or faster would be unnecessary and overkill.

His neural transmitters were processing information faster than any human could ever hope to match; allowing him to perceive his surroundings and experience something called time dilation. Basically what that meant was relative to him, he was moving at a regular human's speed or maybe a little bit faster and everything else was standing still… or rather mostly everything. This was often referred to as ZOF Master Relativity, or in his case Supreme Omnidony Relativity he supposed. He commanded his body to constantly absorb the G-Force he generated while running; hell bent on ensuring he didn't split the world in two beneath his feet. The last thing he wanted was to fuck up the planet's polarity. As he reached a dust shop by the name of _From Dust till Dawn_ he was surprised to see a figure in red in the middle of a street brawl with a group of stereotypical thugs.

It wasn't the fight itself that surprised him… stuff like that seemed commonplace on this planet-, when it wasn't the humans fighting the Grimm it was the humans fighting amongst themselves, you'd think a common enemy would have more of a unifying effect on the species as a whole- it was the fact that the figure in red wasn't rendered completely immobile from his perspective. She was inching towards one of the thugs a single nanometer every few seconds from his relativistic perspective, and if he hadn't been paying such close attention while looking at the dust shop he would've missed it… but she was moving fast enough that his all-seeing could detect the slightest trace of movement from her even in his temporally dilated surroundings.

"Interesting, by my rough estimates she's either approaching or slightly surpassing hypersonic velocities; nothing compared to me but still impressive in its own right. Who is she?" he asked himself too fast for anything slower than a sub-light speedster to hear him. Deciding to get in close and get a better look rather than use something like telescopic vision; he covered some of the distance between them before she could move another nanometer beyond her previous position. He got just close enough that he could confirm the fact that she was a girl and dressed in mostly red with a hood to boot. She also possessed a rather Grim Reaper-styled weapon of her own; a scythe that seemed to double as some form of Sniper Rifle… if his observations of the duo weapon's inner mechanisms was anything to go by.

' _Little Red Riding Hood with a sniper rifle scythe; that's a new one… though I'm glad there are still things I haven't seen yet_.' He commented indolently inside his head as he decided to come out of his super speed and see how this played out. What followed was a scene akin to a movie resuming play after being paused for a number of minutes. Zeneptron watched in wonder as the little girl proceeded to kick each henchman's ass in a series of acrobatic flips and kicks… her insane speed propelled even further by the explosive firing of her sniper rifle… the blowback from each Dust-imbued shot enhancing her already ridiculous velocity.

' _Her fighting style seems to be heavily reliant on her weapon; I'm curious about how she would fare without it. Is she any good at hand to hand, or just using that speed of hers to enhance her reflexes and create supersonic punches and what not?_ ' Zeneptron said, unable to help but critique her fighting prowess a little… having been in many wars himself even prior to his elevation from a ZOF Master to Grandmaster. Hell, he was the sole survivor of his entire Omni-Omniverse and an exceedingly rare, naturally created Omni IB ZOF Master… but that was another story for another time.

Aside from the scale on which the Grandmasters operated; comparatively they were similar enough to the ZOF Masters that he didn't have too much trouble adjusting his control to fit the new level of strength. The fact that he didn't have many if any friends among his fellow ZOF Masters after they all died had helped immensely with his decision to leave everything behind; he hadn't hated them and some such as AIB had been nice to and even accepting of him on some degree… but he hadn't exactly cried at their funerals either when he held a private memorial service for his Omni-Totality and its people. Honestly, he mourned far more for the many countless mortals who had lost their lives, and made it his mission in life to ensure ZIBIB and his battalion of Anti ZOF Masters paid for the uncountable lives they stole.

He had gotten used to dealing with the idea that he'd never find acceptance amongst his fellow Zenith Omnidonae; because unless one counted his Omni-Totality's version of AIB… there were just too many people who had outright rejected him on sheer principle because he shared a name in common with the evilest and most dangerously overpowered Entity in the entire ZOF Master God tier. His own kind judged him before they even got to know him, and that's why he was better off in a brand new world with mortals who had no idea who he was.

The last of the henchmen fell to Red Riding Hood's scythe with a cry of agony as the teenaged girl brought it down on him while in midair, sending him to the ground with a resounding thud. Zeneptron whistled appreciatively as some douche with orange hair who looked to be the leader of this gang or mob or whatever… glanced down at his crew with a disappointed sigh.

"Well, you were worth every cent… truly you were." He said in a bored, cocky tone as Zeneptron's eyes narrowed, even while he secretly praised the girl who sought to stop him. It didn't take the Zenith Omnidony long to deduce the situation for what it was; these guys were likely after the Dust shop's supplies and this girl had either been in the neighborhood or in the actual store itself. The shattered window at the front of From Dust till Dawn seemed to suggest that the fight started inside the store; given that the broken glass spilled towards the outside it could only have been shattered from the inside; unless one decided to ignore basic laws of physics, and frankly that could sometimes happen.

' _This girl is the most kickass Red Riding Hood ever, and this is me speaking as someone who has seen the movie Hoodwinked_!' Zeneptron exclaimed excitedly in his head; having to refrain from geeking out hardcore. Even though he had seen far more impressive feats among his own people; these people didn't have the unnatural advantages that the ZOF once granted him, and frankly that only served to make what these people were doing with their powers all the more impressive. Things just got a whole lot more fun in a very short amount of time, and he braced himself as the orange-haired thug turned his attention towards the girl.

"Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I would love to stick around; I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The man proclaimed as he his cane lifted upwards to reveal the barrel of a gun, which he then pointed it at her. Zeneptron's eyes widened as a massive, searing, explosive projectile was fired from the tip of it to where ' _Red_ ' was standing, and he was just about to move to intercept the bullet or whatever it was when ' _Red_ ' took action all on her own. He stopped midstride and watched as Red fired a shot from her rifle at the ground, the backlash from the shot carrying her clear over the spot where the bullet struck with explosive impact; sailing out of harm's way effortlessly and far higher into the air than any normal human could've managed.

He could see the orange-haired douche taking advantage of the girl's distraction to beat a hasty retreat for the nearest fire escape stairs, and could no longer stand by and watch as ' _Red_ ' saw him climbing to the top of the building as well. "You okay if I go after him?" The girl asked the shopkeeper who nodded silently. Zeneptron would've gushed at how cute the girl's voice sounded if he wasn't a Deity on a mission.

"You need a hand nabbing that person Red? I was in the neighborhood about to enter the store when I saw this shit going down. Nice moves by the way." Zeneptron introduced himself to her quickly, recognizing that time was of the essence as the girl nodded; though she frowned when he called her Red. She ignored it and shrugged, evidently sensing she wasn't in a position to criticize him for playing the vigilante when she was doing the same exact thing. He also noticed that she barely gave him an onceover and didn't seem aware that he had no weapon. It wasn't technically true of course; he had a ZOF-imbued sword that meant a lot to him and that he attached a great deal of emotional significance to… he just didn't see the need to use it against Non-ZOFed or Supreme Omnidony opponents. Given the number of times people have commented on his intimidating choice of attire; her not really seeing him yet due to focusing on getting her guy seemed the only explanation for her not saying anything.

Zeneptron caught her flash of annoyance at his use of the name Red as he started running alongside her towards the building. "Sorry, I just don't know your name, and I heard that man calling you Red. I'm guessing that's just his condescending nickname for you though." He deduced while running beside her. The girl seemed surprised that he was matching her quick pace and able to talk at the same time.

"My name is Ruby Rose, but this guy needs to be stopped so let's talk later alright?" She shouted over her shoulder as he nodded mid-run and picked up the pace. Ruby fired a shot from her Crescent Rose's sniper rifle; the blowback from the shot combined with the explosive properties of her Dust-enhanced bullets propelled her all the way up to the roof in one blast. Zeneptron wasn't as fanciful with any sort of weapon and simply ran up the side of the building without slowing down or hesitating; appearing on the roof around the same time as his crime-fighting partner.

"Hey." Ruby called after the orange haired douche as she and Zeneptron caught sight of him on the other side of the building… grabbing his attention as he gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Ah fuck; so persistent." He cursed, and Zeneptron let him talk; already preparing to take the guy down in one fell swoop.

ZIBIB took immediate action just as a shuttlecraft appeared over the top of the building to whisk the orange-haired mobster away; covering the distance between himself and the head honcho at speeds that even the IBIB Chromo Speedster- the fastest of all the ZOF Grandmasters- would've found impressive, and delivered the lightest of chops to the side of the man's neck. What happened next was truly remarkable as the orange haired man's mouth opened in a gasp of pain that forced spittle to fly out as he collapsed on the rooftop in complete unconsciousness… said rooftop impacting slightly in response to Zeneptron's blow.

He looked down at the unconscious form of the leading thug as two things became readily apparent; one was that he, Ruby, and the aircraft's pilot were being observed by some form of surveillance and they had caught the attention of the higher-ups because of said footage, and two was he'd have to come up with some creative explanations and pretty damn quickly at that.

"How did… wow! You're really, really fast; I think you might be even faster than I am!" Ruby Rose gushed in a tone that clearly indicated she was close to fangirling over his fighting prowess and inherent speed.

"I'm Ruby by the way… Ruby Rose; oh, I think I already told you that, my bad!" She rambled in an awkward tone, and Zeneptron would've responded had he not been so focused on nabbing both criminals. He smiled inwardly at the thought; now it was his turn to keep them focused on the situation at hand… it was nice to know that this Ruby girl was as bad with her attention span as he could be from time to time. It was also cute how she rambled and talked away to a total stranger despite being clearly socially awkward on some level, and Zeneptron shook his head lightly as he reminded himself to stay focused.

"I'm sorry… but can we table this conversation for now?" He asked her in a brisk, slightly teasing tone, completely focused on the situation at hand. Ruby caught herself before she could grin at his request; well aware that he had turned the tables on her from earlier but decided to get her head back in the game rather than let him see he was amusing her.

"Sure thing!" Was all she said in response as the two of them watched the side door to the aircraft draw open with a slight hiss. A feminine figure in a red dress whose face was obscured by the shadows observed the situation and duly noted their accomplice's current state. She had just fired a massive column of all-consuming fire at the both of them when the new arrival Zeneptron sensed earlier hit the scene and intercepted the blast; blocking them from the explosion and absorbing it into a purple shield of kinetic energy.

The two of them saw a blonde haired woman in her mid-late twenties or so drop in on them; standing between the two of them and the figure on board the hovering aircraft. Zeneptron could see she was wearing glasses and could literally smell the telekinetic energy she gave off… reminded of the time he briefly met Aaron Thompson IB in passing; one of the strongest Omni-Kinetics in the known Omni-Omniverse.

She held in her hand what appeared to be a baton or wand-like device; though whether it was a focal point for her telekinetic energies or something else Zeneptron couldn't say for certain without further investigation, and frankly he didn't care enough to bother finding out. Ruby watched in awe as blondie twirled that stick of hers and fired a series of purple lights towards the giant hovercraft that struck it from all different angles; the collisions causing the vehicle to jolt uncontrollably and threaten to toss the lone figure right out of the hanger. Blondie ended her onslaught of light streams, and then proceeded to shoot a purple orb of light up into the sky that caused a storm cloud to seed overtop of the flying getaway car. Shards of ice and jagged balls of hail began to rain down on top of it; some of them even managing to dent or pierce the craft and one of them smashing through the windshield and into the head of the pilot's seat.

The faceless woman in red shot a stream of fire towards them but blondie conjured another of her purple force fields to absorb the blast. The red woman didn't stop there however, and with the clenching of her fists, caused the ground beneath blondie's feet to erupt with a much more explosive kind of fire. Blondie easily dodged it with a one-handed, hand-standing backflip and waved her baton the second she righted on her feet again… causing the pieces of roof that were broken apart by the explosion to form a spear enveloped in purple light; which she then hurled at the figure and the craft both at once. The red woman countered by breaking it apart piece by piece with several balls of fire shooting from her outstretched hands.

Blondie quickly reformed the spear from the broken pieces of roof rubble, but the red woman had already retreated back inside the cockpit. Before Ruby or Zeneptron could think to help their protector, the red woman had apparently decided the orange-haired mobster was no longer worth the effort and disappeared back inside with the hanger door closing shut. The aircraft began to fly away from the scene as Zeneptron contemplated an infinite number of scenarios that could result from him taking out the aircraft and detaining the person inside it.

He could've very easily flown after it or held it fast with his own telekinetic powers, but that begged the question of whether or not hypersonic flight was a common semblance among aura users on Remnant. He also had to keep in mind that if he stood out too much he would not only bring attention to himself from the people of this world but would likely put this world itself on the radar of less friendly Entities from the ZOF or the Supreme Omnidonae Pantheon.

No matter the scenario he postulated- sans the one where he stood by and let this person get away as Ruby and blondie seemed to be doing-; all of them ended with his secret being widely exposed to not only this world but his many enemies among both the Zenith and Supreme Omnidonae alike. He would not put Remnant in anymore danger than it needed to be in… not if he could help it. He came here to get away from those wars and to find a people and a place to belong. He came here to find acceptance for the first time ever in his impossibly long life; amongst people who no more understood the significance of his name than any other mortal. Most importantly; he came here to find a cause and a people worth fighting for, that special something or someone who would give him and his vast powers a purpose. He wouldn't let this world suffer in order to protect his secret, but he wouldn't go to extreme lengths to stand out either; at least not as something more than the extremely enhanced aura-using human he was pretending to be.

Looking beside him over at Ruby as blondie turned to face them with a stern look; Zeneptron resisted the urge to smile when the girl's silver eyes lit up. A small part of him thought she looked cute as a button when obviously passionate about something, and wished he could share in her enthusiasm a little bit more. Overall, the fight was extremely impressive, and blondie fought well in any case, but he had seen fights and choreographic stunts the likes of which no mortal being could ever pull off so it was hard sometimes to take such pride in what they accomplished.

It used to take a lot more than this to impress him, but he had learned since his early days that Thomas IBIB was right when he said he could find a way to be impressed with what the mortals accomplished; when he learned not to hold them to his own ridiculous and Godly standards. He said it was easy to do the things they could do when they could do anything… but not being super Gods made what the mortals did _more_ remarkable, not less. Zeneptron could honestly see why Thomas was the leader of the Supreme Omnidonae; especially with profound statements like that. He was dragged out of his reverie when Ruby spoke up.

"You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph?!" She exclaimed questioningly in an awed tone. Zeneptron could tell the blonde woman was not amused, and sensed a stern telling off was coming their way as she instructed them to follow her without saying a single word; making her way back off the roof and disappearing over the edge while silently urging them both to follow. Ruby looked to Zeneptron with a questioning look in her eyes but he shrugged, and with that response the both of them decided they should do as they were asked for now.

XXXXX

"I hope you both realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly! You put yourselves and others in great danger." The blonde woman continually admonished them while pacing around the room. Zeneptron sat perfectly calm in his seat, having never had a fear of authority figures in the first place. Ruby however, looked like a desperate kid ready to latch onto whatever means she could use to defend her case, and what she said next made the Supreme Omnidony want to facepalm.

"But they started it!" She protested in a halfhearted, high-pitched tone. Blondie looked like she was about to respond, but Zeneptron beat her to it; unable to just sit by and let Ruby take a harsh scolding like this when she was just doing whatever it took to stop a robbery.

"With all due respect mam; by the time the 'proper authorities' could've made it to the Dust shop, and you and I both know their response time isn't near fast enough in any case… said robbers would've already been long gone. You should be thanking us for being lucky enough to be at the right place at the right time to stop them; not standing there reading us the riot act." He stated in a calm, collected tone that was somehow able to portray his annoyance in a mature and healthy way. Blondie's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him, and he met her gaze unflinchingly… silently daring her to look him directly in the eyes and smirking when even she unconsciously flinched away from them.

"Well, luckily for both of you… someone here wants to speak with you; because if it was up to me, you both would be sent home with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist!" She said in a stern tone as she snapped her wand across the table near Ruby's hands like a whip. Zeneptron's expression softened at the adorable squeak of surprise Ruby made when she reflexively shot her hand away from the unexpected movement.

At that moment, someone stepped out of the shadows with a tray of cookies and a cup of hot cocoa, and Zeneptron's eyes narrowed as he saw none other than Professor Ozpin himself stepping into the room with a serene expression on his face, and the Supreme Omnidony could instantly tell he was more than he appeared. Not only did he possess magical energy; which gave a distinctly different vibe compared to aura; his cane also seemed to have the power to manipulate time to a certain degree and his soul was full of a near infinite life force and multilayered in that way that indicated many reincarnations and living for many lifetimes. Knowing all of this would've set most people on edge, but Zeneptron was only moderately intrigued. He'd seen things even this spiritual transmigrant wouldn't dare to believe.

"Ruby Rose…" Ozpin paused as he spoke her name without her ever having introduced herself, leaning forward slightly to get a better look at her. "You have… silver eyes." He added with a small smile as Ruby looked perplexed, and frankly Zeneptron couldn't blame her.

"Um…" Was all she could manage as Ozpin turned his attention to a display screen that Blondie held out for him; the video displaying her impressive fighting style as well as Zeneptron's abrupt appearance onto the scene.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked Ruby, seemingly completely ignoring Zeneptron as the Supreme Omnidony couldn't help but smile. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Headmaster of Beacon Academy gave him the 411, and obviously it was simply Ruby's turn right now.

"Um, Signal Academy." Ruby supplied her information in a hesitant, nervous tone. Evidently, Ozpin's presence here was more than a little nerve-wracking to the young girl. Ozpin looked surprised and more than a little impressed by this admission.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He questioned in an intrigued tone, and Zeneptron noticed Ruby relaxing a bit more as she fired back her response a tad more confidently this time.

"Well… one teacher in particular." She confessed honestly, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I see." Was all Ozpin said as he handed Ruby the plate of cookies, and Zeneptron had to suppress his mirth at the way the girl's face lit up at the site of them. He made a mental note to offer her some cookies as well if ever he needed to make a peace offering with her after a fight or something, and he hoped they could be friends. He watched in amusement as Ruby took a bite out of one cookie then proceeded to scarf down every last one of them at a speed comparable to her running speed. Clearly, she had a metabolic rate that was proportionate to her Semblance.

"It's just that… I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill-level before… a dusty old Crow." He remarked casually as Zeneptron sat to the side and watched Ruby scarf down the entire tray of cookies at a breakneck pace.

"Mmhmm, thas muh unkel Crow!" Ruby responded excitedly, her words extremely muffled by the food in her mouth as she seemed to realize nobody could hear her. She swallowed her mouthful and flushed sheepishly.

"Sorry… that's my uncle Qrow; he's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing! Now I'm all like..." Ruby broke off to mime some mock-fighting movements while making some adorable noises to narrate her fighting prowess. All and all, Zeneptron was finding this girl more and more endearing by the minute… and he couldn't help smiling a bit.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said with his own smile of amusement.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He added questioningly. Ruby took a small moment to consider her answer before coming right out with the truth.

"Well… I want to be a huntress." She confessed.

"You want to slay monsters then?" Ozpin asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister is applying there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and… I'm trying to become a huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought, 'may as well make a career out of it.' I mean, the police are alright, but the huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic, exciting, cool, and…" Ruby broke off as her excitement got away from her and her next words became nigh unintelligible. Zeneptron couldn't stop the snort of amusement that came out of him; though thankfully no one seemed to notice him right at the moment. He doubted he could get away with trying to sneak his way out without being spotted however- not without using his powers to modify their memories of him- which would ultimately be counterproductive because he was trying to become a huntsman himself.

Ozpin, Blondie, and everyone else present were remarkably silent for a moment or two after bearing witness to Ruby's natural enthusiasm… but Ozpin recovered first and continued his questioning of her.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked her, more curious than anything as Ruby nodded immediately in affirmation.

"Mmhmm, you're Professor Ozpin; the Headmaster at Beacon Academy." Ruby clarified as Ozpin smiled in satisfaction.

"Hello there." He greeted without wasting anymore time.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby fired back in response just as rapidly. Ozpin leaned forward in his set, both he and Ruby inching towards one another slightly.

"So you want to come to my school?" He asked her, as though that weren't already obvious. Zeneptron continued to sit patiently in his seat by Ruby's side; wondering idly to himself when it would be his turn and whether said turn was coming soon. Not that he cared… he wasn't exactly pressed for time; being a nearly absolute immortal worked wonders for training one's skills with patience as well as their ability to stop and smell the roses as it were.

"More than anything!" Ruby exclaimed with exuberance, unconsciously leaning closer to Ozpin as well as the headmaster turned to Blondie with what almost looked to be a pleading look. Zeneptron noticed how she scoffed and managed to shrug at the same time, almost as though she were saying ' _if you must_.'

Ozpin turned towards Ruby with a small smile. "Well okay." He said in a tone that seemed to be mock-exasperation and genuine acceptance both rolled into one. Zeneptron could tell instantly that this had been the sneaky old wizard's plan all along… and couldn't help but smirk a little. He was honestly curious about what the headmaster was planning, and didn't want to spoil the surprise by reading the man's mind.

In the time he had spent in this universe so far; it was becoming clear who was who around here in terms of Fairy Tale alternatives. Ruby Rose was Little Red Riding Hood, and Ozpin could only be the Wizard of Oz, but he hadn't figured out who Blondie was supposed to be and hadn't exactly met too many others from this world to make an opinion of them yet. The way Ruby's eyes lit up and the sight of the smile on her face in response to Ozpin's statement made Zeneptron's heart melt slightly. Ozpin and even Blondie couldn't help but smile as well; though once again Ozpin recovered from the sweet moment before anyone else to return to the matter at hand.

"Ruby, do you think you could leave us alone with your friend for a while? I promise we will return him to you unharmed? I just have a few questions I'd like to ask him… preferably in private." Ozpin requested of her. Although his tone was polite, it was pretty clear he was telling, not asking, that she do so. Ruby caught his undertone as well, and Zeneptron had to smile when she seemed hesitant to leave his side, and looked to him with an expression of concern on her face.

His response to that was to throw her a reassuring smile and even a teasing wink for good measure. Ruby beamed with relief and acquiesced to Professor Ozpin's request for now. However, she secretly resolved to try and get the full story out of her new friend afterwards, because to be perfectly honest; even though she knew not his name, where he came from, or how he got to be so fast… she couldn't help feeling a sort of kinship with him. She found herself wanting to get to know him, and despite her awkwardness and Yang's annoying tendency to 'get her out of her shell' as her older sister so eloquently put it; she hoped that they could be friends. First things first however, she needed to know his name, and set out of the room with exactly that goal in mind.

She had seen his fighting prowess, and she had seen his speed which vastly outstripped her own, but instead of squandering his gifts like so many people did he chose to use them help her stop a store robbery in progress. And now, thanks to his help; the nefarious crime lord Roman Torchwick was behind bars and in Atlas custody. So, no matter what anyone else said about him or his abilities; she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. She wasn't even concerned by the idea that she could be putting her faith in the wrong person, not right now anyways. She only hoped she got to see him again, but now that she was moved ahead 2-years and on her way to Beacon she wasn't sure when she'd see him again.

"I hope Ozpin agrees to let him come to beacon as well; it'd be nice if I could have just one person there who I was friendly with and who was friendly toward me, besides Yang of course." Ruby mused aloud in a hopeful tone.

Meanwhile, back in the room with Ozpin; Zeneptron sat with his left leg crossed over his right and leaned back in his seat, sensing that this was going to be a somewhat long night. He prepared himself for an interrogation, and summoned to mind the best potential Semblance he could use as an explanation for his various feats. Ozpin scrutinized him carefully while Blondie stood off to the side.

"So, what are we to do with you I wonder?" Ozpin asked while looking contemplative. Zeneptron realized that this was a crucial moment, and that his responses from here on out could mean the difference between life and death for this world. Protecting his secret right now was a must; this world's safety may very well have hung in the balance depending upon whether the wizened wizard saw through his façade or not. He understood more than anyone how dangerous his secret could be, and how keeping it has destroyed countless lives; even if he couldn't hide who he truly was forever, he wasn't ready for this world to know what he was yet. So, he waited on baited breath for the inevitable 411 to begin, and he made sure to keep his breathing and heartrate even before he got down to it. And with that out of the way; the interrogation as Zeneptron called it began without any further delay.

 _Author's Notes: And that's all he wrote for now folks. Chapter 1 is officially done, and chapter 2 will feature the arrival at Beacon. Things are already beginning to deviate from canon quite a bit; perhaps the biggest difference is the fact that that mobster guy whose name I struggle to remember was successfully apprehended. You know the guy with the orange hair lol; anyways, be expecting the timeline to divert even further down the road as Zeneptron's presence continues to create tidal waves of backlash._

 _Forget ripples in a pond; this shit is straight up tsunamis over an endless ocean of time, and will ultimately affect far more than just the course of history on Remnant. As always, R &R guys; reviews are like my bread and butter… they keep me motivated to write. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well; provided of course you aren't just trolling me hardcore. Flames will be ignored and oftentimes even laughed at, but I'm honestly glad I don't let them bother me anymore. Have a wonderful day everyone and I hope to see people reviewing as often as they can spare time to do so. Omniarch is signing off now._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Hey guys and girls; the Omniarch is here once again with the second chapter of my RWBY fanfiction featuring my OC Inverse ZIBIB as the main character. I've gotta say; the premise of this story has got me super psyched out of my mind. Remnant is an extremely diversified world with great history and a plethora of wondrous cultures; it'll be the perfect setting for my OC while he's finding his place among the Supreme Omnidonae and more importantly finding himself and a reason to fight. Getting entangled with the mortal Aura users of Remnant will pave the way for him to be of greater use on the battlefield of his own people; as well as his future relationship with Ruby Rose. Sorry to say you guys, but there will be no Ruby x Oscar shipping in this fanfiction; so anyone who ships those two together may want to look elsewhere in order to get their fix. ;)_

 _As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated, but flames and hateful comments are ignored and outright laughed at. For those of you who have stuck with me and my stories through everything; you have my deepest, most eternal gratitude. I couldn't ask for a more loyal fan base; we may be small and a minority for appreciating my style of writing and characterization, but we're committed to our preferences, and we're growing in numbers every day._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything; nor do I make any profit off this whatsoever. Only things that are mine are my OC's, Self-Inserts, and my various God Tiers that I've established in this story and others as well._

Inverse ZIBIB: A RWBY Story- Volume 1

Chapter 2: Ruby Rose and that other guy- Part 2

"So, who are you anyways; what name do you go by?" Ozpin asked the enigmatic person sitting across from him in the faux interrogation room. His name was Zeneptron IBIB, or simply ZIBIB or Zeneptron. His story was extremely different compared to others on the planet known simply as Remnant, and he would need to carefully edit certain details of his alien existence if he was going to keep his secrets close to his chest until an opportune moment arose to play his hand.

"Call me Zeneptron." He said simply; inwardly gushing with pure, unadulterated joy at being able to use his real name. It wasn't just the fact that said name wasn't as strange in this world as it would be in others, minus its lack of any distinct color motif; it was far more than just that… he could actually speak it aloud without immediately darkening the atmosphere around him. The humans here had no idea whatsoever that he shared the same name as the most omnimalevolent Entity among the Supreme Omnidonae and the ZOF Masters alike. If this were any group of Zenith or Supreme Omnidonae he was talking to; he would be misjudged before he even had a chance to prove that having the same name was where the similarities between him and his evil counterparts ended. He was judged by almost every member of his kind before they even got the chance to know him, but here he was a complete unknown. He could use his name without fear of persecution or of being shunned; he could make that name mean something good again, and that brought him more joy than he could ever say.

He'd been alone for his entire life; since the day he was born endless eternities ago he was judged solely on the name he was born with, and the name that the ZOF gave him without any consideration on what he wanted. Initially, he had been naïve enough to think he and the other ZOF Masters could be more than just the occasional allies, but that notion had been squashed after only the first few centuries since his birth. It became readily apparent to him that the other IB Counterparts including Appaneesty's, would only call on him when they needed his help dealing with a threat they couldn't handle on their own.

As a ZOF Master with one of the forbidden IB titles; he was much more naturally powerful with the source of his powers than most others of his kind, and so he was merely a tool to them. It wasn't that they weren't civil with him when he was around; some of them such as Eeshear IB and Serena McIntyre IB were even quite good to him- with the latter providing him with sexual relief when his ZOFed libido got too out of control- but what they said behind his back, and the way some of them looked at him made it clear he wasn't ever going to be welcome amongst them indefinitely, all because of his fucking name and the fact that he looked identical one of their most hated enemies. Honestly, as far as looks were concerned he has been told on occasion that he looks extraordinarily attractive; even beautiful. Serena McIntyre IB certainly thought him attractive enough to fuck on occasion at least; though that might've been for her own sexual release as much as it was for his, maybe even more so. But that beauty was only skin deep when it made him appear even more like his doppelganger.

For a group that prided itself on being completely unbiased, fair, and unprejudiced to all ethnicities, colors, creeds, and species. For a bunch of aliens who were supposed to be infinitely open-minded regarding the idea of Extra-Omniversal or even just multiversal doppelgangers, and who dealt with their own share of unacceptance from the lesser pantheons, God tiers, and even the Mortals; he was enraged to find out those proclamations of lacking any sort of bias went out the window where he was concerned. Perhaps that explained why he hated double-standards and hypocrisy so bloody much.

A part of him often considered if he'd be better off using a different name or altering his outward appearance; considering the nature of his inherent gifts that would be all too easy… but he believed in a better future, one where he wouldn't have to hide who he was or be judged solely on the darkness of his doppelgangers' legacies. Maybe that was too idealistic in mortal terms, but in his world nothing was impossible. He didn't think he should have to make those accommodations when he wasn't the one with a problem regarding judgmental bullshit and prejudism. He refused to cater to the whims of his fellow Zenith Omnidonae and hide who and what he was, so the only alternative was to drag his name out of the mud as best he could. There was bound to be some people who valued his efforts and him as a person rather than the name he shared in common with ZOF Monsters of myth.

"Ah, nice to meet you; as I'm sure you heard from Ruby Rose, my name is Professor Ozpin." The transmigrant responded, completely unaware of the inner tirade Zeneptron just had; especially since it occurred in an infinitesimal fraction of a Planck Instant. Yes, Zeneptron's synapses fired and his brain sorted through information quicker than any reference frame could perceive; he was that powerful.

"Yes I have; so I guess that means the introductory stage of this interrogation is concluded then. It's an underwhelming deduction that you didn't bring me along for the ride merely to exchange designations with one another." Zeneptron ventured, knowing that the answer was pretty obvious as Ozpin nodded before he once again brought up video footage. The black-eyed Supreme Omnidony saw the video footage of Ruby fighting those drones and saw the camera zoom in on him literally appearing out of nowhere. Ozpin then transitioned to the footage of him running up the side of the building to give chase alongside Ruby, and then again to show him chopping that orange haired crime boss's neck and cratering the roof slightly upon knocking him out.

"I have to admit; I've never seen anyone move that quickly before, and I've seen a lot in this world. To be able to move faster than even our video surveillance can detect; you'd have to be moving at a rate beyond imagining, either close to the speed of light or even faster still. How is it you can achieve such unbelievable speeds?" Ozpin asked him as Zeneptron sighed; knowing he was going to have to get pretty creative with his answer in order to downplay his full range of powers.

"It's part of my semblance; I have a very powerful ability that I call assimilation. It gives me the ability to assimilate other semblances just by being near the person who possesses them; two such abilities are my speed and the ability to augment other semblances and aura-based powers, including my own." He told Ozpin in a neutral tone that betrayed none of his thoughts or feelings. He hated the subterfuge in all honesty, but understood it was necessary at this point in time, and he was a pretty damn good liar to. Ozpin leaned back further in his seat to process this information; his eyes widening as he considered the implications.

"The amount of aura needed to maintain that ability as well as the semblances you assimilate; it's astronomical!" He exclaimed with a disbelieving tone; trying to mentally calculate how much aura this person had to expend on a daily basis just to maintain the power to use his various collective skills.

Zeneptron nodded, aware of the implications behind what he was saying and having an answer for that to. "For whatever reason; my ability includes the power to assimilate the collective aura energies of all the people I've ever assimilated; it's gotten to the point now that I don't even know what my limits are anymore. I seem to possess an almost endless supply of aura, and have not needed to use dust to amplify it since I was 10-years-old." He replied, and Ozpin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"If you aren't stealing or otherwise absorbing a person's aura and their semblance; how are you able to just copy them? Where does this excess of aura energy inside of you come from?' He asked him, and Zeneptron shrugged with a convincingly unknowing demeanor about him.

"I honestly am just as confused as you are about that, and even at 17-years-old I still don't have the answers myself. I've had this ability ever since I can remember." He responded in a carefully measured tone that wasn't too measured.

"But where are you from; why show up now?" Ozpin wondered, now more curious than demanding. If what Zeneptron was telling him was true; he might've been the most powerful aura user on the planet, and while that was extremely worrisome it could also make him an extremely valuable asset.

"I don't really know where I'm from; my earliest memory is of a home lost in fire, and then crashing. I was found in a crater on the floating islands above Lake Matsu; when I was only a small child and by a Queen Lancer no less…" Zeneptron paused to collect his thoughts; well aware of the conclusions Ozpin might draw from this but plunging onward regardless. He could be seen as an alien; there were countless numbers of alien species out there in the Trans-Omni-Omniverses, all he had to do was make sure they didn't know what type of alien he was.

"How are you still alive?!" Blondie decided to ask him, and Ozpin nodded in accord; he would quite like to know that himself. Zeneptron looked downwards at his feet; his self-consciousness somewhat genuine right now due to dealing with prejudism against his inhumanity for his entire life.

"I can't say for sure; though I've suspected for a long time now. While it is true I possess an inhuman amount of aura and spiritual energy; for whatever reason, the Creatures of Grimm leave me alone because… they do not see me as even remotely human. From what I understand; they only target humans, and I guess it's not just because of one's aura that they do so." He hesitantly responded. Ozpin and Glynda exchanged a severe expression; the both of them equally unsure about what to do with this Intel. Ozpin himself was at a complete loss on what to do for the first time in centuries. In all his countless years he'd never encountered a genuine alien before, especially one with such astonishing capabilities.

"I… can't even… wow!" Ozpin managed to say, unable to say anything more due to his current level of stupor as Zeneptron nodded slowly.

"So there's the answer to your other question to Professor; the reason I didn't show up until now is because I've spent my whole life hiding and surviving, doing precious little else. I've tried to stay out of the public eye, and have mostly succeeded; it helped when I starting gaining semblances such as the ability to hide and become totally indiscernible." He explained.

"So, why out yourself now and risk being exposed?" Glynda asked him, unable to keep from jumping in on the conversation. Zeneptron sighed as he leveled his gaze up at her from where he sat; maintaining his façade perfectly as she unconsciously shied away from his eyes.

"Because I couldn't just stand by and let the people of this world crumble like the ones from mine seemed to have done; I walk your Earth, I breathe your air, and I think I can afford to help you all when you need it, especially now that I've grown into my abilities a bit. Still, some formal education and training at Beacon Academy could be good for me; being self-taught my whole life will only get me so far." Zeneptron informed her as Ozpin thought of something else; not wanting to delve into this remarkable being's past any more than he had to, but needing to know something.

"You've never had a family or friends before have you; not even an adoptive one?" He asked for clarification, and was not too surprised when Zeneptron nodded; though that didn't make his affirmation any easier to digest.

"That's part of the reason why I want to enroll at Beacon Academy; I need friends, and I need a cause worth fighting for, a people to belong to since mine appear to be dead. I want to become a huntsman because there is literally nothing better for me to do to whilst here on this planet. I'm the last of my kind Professors; I don't know how I know but somehow I do. But, I feel like if I can put my abilities to good use; then your world doesn't have to share the same fate as mine." He whispered with genuine sincerity; wanting nothing more than to shield this planet from his people for as long as possible. He knew he was spinning a pretty sad and lonely tail, and many of the things he said were outright lies, but it was easier for them to believe he was simply an alien with ultra-powerful aura than the full truth.

"That's… some amazing initiative; how have you managed to function all on your own with no adoptive family or anyone else looking out for you? For you to have any concept of empathy at all; you would've needed a compassionate upbringing, wouldn't you?" Ozpin continued grilling him for details; wanting nothing more than to take time to digest all this, but needing to get all of the vital information sorted out first.

"I'm not really sure what the answer to that is either; for whatever reason I've been self-sufficient and possessed proper survival instincts and independence since day one. My natural abilities include empathic powers as well; which may explain my naturally formed sense of compassion and morality. Maybe my race's maturation process is different from yours; it could be like reptiles where we're born being able to fend for ourselves right from day one." He explained as Ozpin nodded, continuing to survey the remarkable being in front of him through steeped fingers.

"Glynda and I will need time to process this information you've given us, but I think we might be able to make some arrangements for you to enroll at Beacon. At the very least, we'll find a constructive use for your many talents. We'll find you a common cause with the people on this planet Zeneptron; I can promise you that." Ozpin reassured him as Zeneptron couldn't help smiling, both inside and out. For all of this man's secrets; it seemed he didn't keep them for selfish reasons and was in fact a good person all around.

"I appreciate that, more than you will probably ever know; there is one other thing though. Can you two keep my alien status a secret for me; at least for right now can you please not tell anyone else? You have no idea how hard it was, just to come to you two with this information; I'm not ready for the world to know about me yet, and I'm not entirely certain every human is as open-minded and accepting of this sort of thing as you two are." Zeneptron requested in a polite tone. Ozpin didn't even hesitate before answering.

"I agree with you on that; our world is full of good people, but they are not above certain prejudices either. We will keep your confidence until such a time you tell us it is okay for us to do otherwise; isn't that right Glynda?" Ozpin directed the conversation to his deputy headmistress, who nodded briskly while maintaining her silence for the time being. Ozpin clapped his hands in a jovial manner.

"Very good, we can get started on your enrollment into Beacon; I'll make sure all of the required paperwork is provided. I'm guessing you're not in the system as of yet; no worries, we can create an identity for you as well. I may need to talk to you again just to clarify if there is any extra info you want made available to everyone who views your profile and your record. Now, is there anything else before I send you off to rejoin Ruby?" Ozpin asked him in an accommodating tone. Zeneptron nodded as something else occurred to him.

"Yes actually… I've heard about your um, team systems and what not and in order to keep people from asking the obvious questions about me like you have; I would like it if I can work alone during my training regimen? It's not that I don't want to interact with others, but I'm not ready for them to start getting into my business just yet. I can handle myself pretty well in a fight, and because of my non-human status the Grimm leave me alone. The only reason I would pick a fight with them is to help protect the human race, and I have done that behind the scenes for my entire life. So you guys wouldn't need to worry about me getting killed without some teammates watching my back; I also would just like some time to decompress and give my super senses a rest. I guess when you've lived alone as long as I have; you like your privacy and isolation from time to time." ZIBIB requested.

"It will be done as you have asked; though I would still recommend you get to know people at Beacon and spend a minimum of 2-hours a day being social outside of class hours; living for that many years in isolation with only the Grimm for company isn't good for anyone, whether their psyche is human or not." Ozpin requested of him in return, and Zeneptron nodded with a gleeful smile.

"Trust me interacting won't be a problem; though I have to admit I'm a little bit nervous about leaving some people with a bad impression of me." Zeneptron chuckled, and Ozpin snorted in amusement as well.

"So, is that all the information you need from me right now then?" the Supreme Omnidony wondered, and Ozpin shook his head.

"Not quite yet; I have just two more things I'd like to talk to you about. One is that I have a friend who might be able to help you with your problem regarding teams; if you can assimilate his semblance, I can personally guarantee allowing you your privacy will be much easier. He has a semblance that is centered on luck; that is to say, he brings bad luck to all who are on the battlefield with him, be they enemies or allies.

He wasn't given an exemption at the time of his enrollment due to teams being mandatory during his education, but because of his unique circumstances I've since been able to grant a certain level of leniency with that rule. You shouldn't have any problem being granted this exemption if you assimilate Qrow's Semblance; I'll let him know that you want to meet him and explain the situation to him as well. I only ask that you trust him with as much information as you've trusted me with this evening; he's one of my most dependable and greatest former students, and I can personally vouch for him because of that. He may take a while to get here however; as he is currently traveling." Ozpin said.

"Your terms are agreeable Professor Ozpin; I will explain to Qrow what I have to you, or will simply let you relay this conversation to him." Zeneptron agreed.

Ozpin nodded in approval, and Zeneptron decided to ask. "And what's the second thing you wanted to talk about?"

"This is merely curiosity on my part, but what semblances have you assimilated as of yet? I'm curious to know what we're working with here." He said in a hyper-enthusiastic tone that made Zeneptron chuckle. Ozpin was behaving like an over-caffeinated child who had just been told that Christmas came early; it was almost cute how excited and dorky he got about things like this.

"Hmm… augmented strength, speed, stamina, healing, rapid regeneration, manipulation and augmentation of semblances and aura; I've honestly lost count. One of my favorite abilities is the ability to turn into any type of Grimm I want and even create custom-made Grimm forms of my own design and with various types of custom-made abilities. Being able to turn the powers of the Grimm on their own kind is quite a poetic form of justice; though that is a semblance I tend to keep a lid on to prevent drawing too much attention to myself." Zeneptron informed him as Ozpin nearly choked on his hot cocoa.

"Wow… that's astonishing; I didn't know such a semblance even existed!" He admitted.

"Indeed, you're packing some serious heat young man." Glynda said, adding her two cents worth as Zeneptron chuckled. These people didn't even know the half of it; hell, they didn't know the infinitesimal fraction of the infinitesimal fraction of it. He was packing way more heat than what he described.

"I have also assimilated both of your semblances and added Ruby's speed semblance to my own; augmenting it even further still. Anytime I add multiples of the same type of semblance; those semblances simply increase inside of me. I can also copy improved variants of those semblances as the people using them continue to improve their own abilities; so I never actually have to train all that much in terms of increasing my own strength. From what I've observed; I can also assimilate a person's various fighting styles and training to my own muscle memory, though I can't copy another person's actual memories, and my ability to assimilate seems restricted to semblances, collective auras, and fighting styles alone." The Supreme Omnidony elaborated. Ozpin was honestly not even surprised at this point; Zeneptron's aura-levels were indeed off any and all charts now that he was scanning him.

"So, you have my telekinesis then?" Glynda wondered, and Zeneptron nodded.

"I can always sense when I've added someone's semblance to my repertoire; I can also instantly know and use those semblances in combat. It makes me feel… connected to the people I'm assimilating powers from; on a metaphysical level. I guess that's why I feel so compelled to help all of you; the more abilities I amass the more empathetic of the humans I seem to become." He answered.

Ozpin smiled in approval at his reply; he was such a compassionate individual for one so inhumanly strong. It was almost a disappointment he couldn't seem to assimilate magical abilities; if he could copy the Maiden's powers as well as his own it could've proven even more useful in the inevitable war to come against Salem. Still, even without magic in the equation; Zeneptron was probably more powerful than Ozpin himself was back before he gave the original Maidens their powers, and not to toot his own horn but the wizard was a helluva lot more powerful in ancient times than he was nowadays. Ozpin was grateful that such power seemed to have landed in the hands of this beyond human Entity; for it was unlikely that any ordinary mortal could handle this ability as easily as Zeneptron seemed to be doing.

"I guess all I can say is; welcome to beacon Zeneptron. I hope you find the companionship and acceptance you are looking for during your stay with us. Just remember to always try and be patient with us humans; we're not perfect, we make mistakes, some of us make more mistakes than any man, woman, or child… but there is grace in our failings, our shortcomings. As long as you never give up on us when it seems like we're at our worst; I can promise you our people will always find ways to pleasantly surprise you and surpass your loftiest expectations. So, even if you lose your faith in a few bad apples here and there; just promise me you'll never lose your faith in people as a whole." Ozpin profoundly stated in a sage undertone.

Zeneptron considered his wise words for all of two seconds before grinning and nodding; he knew better than anyone not to underestimate the mortals. As Thomas IBIB told him; misjudging the power of the small and the finite was always a big mistake, and without the mortals, the concept of omnipotence was meaningless. Without the teeming masses of less powerful people to blow away with his miracles; what good were Zeneptron's powers without someone to compare them to? Some of the Zenith Omnidonae saw these people as insects, but Zeneptron saw them as giants.

"I'll try and keep that in mind. It'll be an honor to serve and protect alongside the other huntsman and huntresses in training Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. Thank you both for being so okay with all of this; I'm sure not everyone on this planet is as accepting as you two are though, and I won't kid myself into believing otherwise. Just know that your lack of prejudism against me and my kind will bear some really great rewards for both of you further down the road; this will not go unrewarded you two, mark my words." Zeneptron informed them with profoundness of his own.

Ozpin and Glynda both idly wondered what he meant by that, but didn't think anything too much of it for now as Zeneptron got up from his seat and made to leave; sensing his time in this room was over and done with. Intending to track down Ruby and tell her the good news; Zeneptron let his mind rest easy now that the hard part was done for the time being. He hated that he had to resort to such deceit in order to get enrolled at Beacon, but gave himself creative points for being as honest as he could with them.

A part of him wondered if they would be just as understanding if he told them the full version of the truth, but didn't dwell on that thought for now and focused on joining Ruby and his other classmates on board this massive passenger Airship towards his new destination. As far as day's conclusions go; this one definitely wasn't the worst. He had himself an enrollment at the top-ranked training school for Huntsmen and Huntresses, and he even had a potential friend in Ruby Rose too boot; one of the first genuine acquaintances he ever had outside of the pink-haired beauty of a Goddess that was Serena McIntyre IB. He only hoped when shit inevitably hit the fan that these remarkably equalitarian people would be able to forgive him for how much he was still keeping from them.

XXXXX

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Glynda Goodwitch asked with an undertone of trepidation and fear; combined with a dash of dubiousness as Ozpin leaned back in his seat… contemplating this new Intel while staring ahead through steeped fingers.

"Not at all; at least, not all of it… I think he knows more about what he is and where he comes from than he lets on." Ozpin replied after several moments of agonizing silence.

"Surely, you can't believe his alien status is genuine Ozpin! I mean, I've seen some pretty bizarre and terrifying things since I applied for this job… things most people wouldn't dare to believe, but isn't this stretching the boundaries just a bit?" She questioned him in a skeptical tone, and Ozpin sighed as he leaned further forward in his seat.

"Even if he wasn't telling us the truth; there is no denying his power Glynda… power like that in the wrong hands could be even more dangerous than the Maidens themselves. But I think for now we can trust him to wield them responsibly, if the way he used them only to stop a Dust Shop robbery is any indicator. Still, I plan to keep an eye on him for now; if he was serious about our willingness to help him out bearing rewards, then it may be in our best interests to cash in on that debt of gratitude he seems to think he owes us." Ozpin knowledgeably replied while smiling; already beginning to fit this new bit of information into his plans to ultimately stop Salem and adjusting those plans accordingly.

"You're planning to enlist him into our secret circle of protectors, aren't you?" Glynda asked, already knowing the answer due to the look on Ozpin's face.

"Not yet, as he said himself… he needs friends and a reason to fight which is why he came here to enroll at Beacon in the first place. I say we let him forge bonds and gain the drive he needs, and then we'll talk to him about the real fight that's going on. His arrival in our world was no accident Glynda, and we need to sanctify the gift of his presence here and his powers." Ozpin explained as Glynda's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think I would go as far as suggesting that he's a gift from the gods Ozpin." She commented in a distinctly disbelieving tone; not sure what to make of any of this as the wizard chuckled.

"He's a literal immigrant from the stars with phenomenal, cosmic levels of aura radiating off of him with his every step and breath; what would you call him Glynda?" He rebutted, and Glynda shrugged as she honestly didn't have a response to that. Ozpin could make a pretty compelling argument when he had his mind and heart set on something, and she couldn't remember the last time she had seen the ancient sorcerer this full of life and hope.

"Look, even if he is a literal Godsend; try not to put all of your faith in this man Ozpin. He might be our salvation, but he could just as likely go the opposite route or choose to do nothing at all and not involve himself in our world's affairs… just like the gods themselves did. Just be careful not to place all your bets on the miraculous powers of one man; because at the end of the day he's still only one person." She advised him sagely, and Ozpin reluctantly nodded; realizing she was right.

"I know, I know, I just couldn't help it; when my attempts to scan him and quantify his aura levels failed, I got so excited. He could be the ultimate force for good in our world, and he seems to be the kind of person who just wants to do the right thing. No matter his alien heritage; I will do everything in my power to ensure he feels this world is worth fighting for and not worth giving up on. I only hope that friendships with people like Ruby Rose give him a more positive view of our race." The reincarnated wizard broke off when he saw Glynda arching an eyebrow dangerously high, and sweat dropped when he realized he was getting too wound up over this new arrival again. Could she blame him for the sudden spark of hope he felt? There was just something about that man; something unquantifiable and pure beyond comprehension. It made him giddier inside than when he first gazed upon Ruby Rose's silver eyes. He had no doubt the two of them would go far together and as individuals.

Ozpin couldn't even meet Zeneptron's eyes directly without wanting to flinch away from their blinding intensity on pure instinct; it was like staring into a pair of the most dazzlingly brilliant eclipsed suns. This was one of those days where Ozpin felt a huge sense of purpose; like everything was riding on whether or not Zeneptron found a cause worth fighting for. His arrival and subsequent enrollment at Beacon had the potential to change the world and everything about it, and as crazy as it sounded Ozpin had the distinct notion that the changes he would bring about would be even more extreme than the ones brought on by the four relics.

"So, I'm guessing we don't tell anyone about this then?" Glynda asked as Ozpin shook his head nugatory.

"No, not even Ironwood and the other members of our inner circle, not yet. I made Zeneptron a promise that we wouldn't tell anyone without his say so, and that even includes the people we trust the most." He told her, and Glynda nodded in understanding as Ozpin pulled up a blank profile on his computer and got to work filling out the details that Zeneptron provided him with some creative spins to ensure anyone looking into his past for whatever reason wouldn't ask too many questions. Saying he was a farmer from Vale was risky; because while his musculature supported that theory his pale skin and lack of a tan from years of working under the hot sun immediately squashed it. Ozpin would probably have to make his location closer to Atlas; the colder climate would be more suited to the lighter skin tone for starters. With that in mind; Ozpin got to work filling out the other details Zeneptron would need in order to make a passable transcription into Beacon.

XXXXX

Finding Ruby Rose once again was a much easier task for Zeneptron than explaining his situation to Ozpin and Glynda as best as he could. The black haired girl with red highlights was literally waiting for him outside the door to Ozpin's room, and grew a smile upon seeing him close the door behind him.

"There you are; I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come out! You guys were taking forever!" She exaggerated in an overdramatic tone. Zeneptron couldn't help chuckling; yep, she was definitely a teenager alright.

"I'm touched to know you were so concerned for my wellbeing Ruby." He said with more sincerity than he intended. He'd never really had someone wait for him like this before; it was a refreshing change of pace from the dynamic he had with his fellow ZOF Masters. Ruby's response to that was to beam at him, and she cleared her throat as the two of them started heading down the hallway to nowhere in particular. Zeneptron quickly discerned that this airship was basically a huge bus or Hogwarts Express, and would probably pick up all the students tomorrow from one location or station to bring them to Beacon. He and Ruby were probably the only students on board this airship right now.

"That was so cool how you took down Roman Torchwick; that was like… the fastest KO I've ever seen!" She gushed like an overexcited fangirl as Zeneptron sweat dropped at her natural and infectious enthusiasm. He could get pretty crazy and invested as well when discussing a topic he was interested in.

"Thanks, but I didn't do everything; you took down his henchmen and we had help from Glynda as well." He replied in a bashful tone, and Ruby giggled; finding his humility surprising and respectable.

"Who are you? I mean, you already know my name, and we worked pretty well together back there, but I still don't know who you are." She couldn't help but ask, and Zeneptron chuckled at her forward nature.

"My name is Zeneptron." He introduced himself to her at last, and felt his heart tick faster when she didn't immediately flinch upon hearing his name. He didn't think he could ever get used to these people's lack of negative reactions every time he introduced himself, but he definitely wasn't complaining and it was far from being a bad thing.

"Zeneptron… Zeneptron… hmm, that's definitely not a color derivative; at least not any that I know of." Ruby commented after testing his name on her tongue a few times, and Zeneptron was surprised when he realized he liked the way Ruby said his name. It took every ounce of his willpower not to beg her to repeat his name over and over again; just the innocent, totally accepting way she said it, without any trace of malice or hatred towards him was almost more than he could handle, and he was beginning to feel a little bit emotionally overwhelmed.

Using his powers to instantly know what kind of information Ozpin was providing for his profile and transcription; Zeneptron had a response to give her that matched up with that information. "My family was rather creative with their name choices; I was born and raised in Atlas but my parents didn't really live to the same rhythm as the rest of the continent. They did teach me how to fight however and make good use of my semblance." He responded, and Ruby giggled excitedly.

"What is your semblance; come on, tell me, tell me!" She urged him like an manic child, and Zeneptron shook his head negatively while chuckling.

"It's a surprise, and you're going to have to wait and find out just like everyone else." He tutted playfully; making her pout at him in his peripheral vision… He laughed at the adorable expression, and she mock-glared at him instead. This only served to make her look even cuter and to make him laugh even harder. Eventually, Ruby gave up on trying to look angry and started laughing with him.

"It had better be a good one if you're going to the trouble of surprising me like this." Ruby threatened him teasingly, and Zeneptron smirked.

"Trust me Ruby, you won't be disappointed; I'm not just tooting my own horn when I say this, but I'm the most powerful aura user that I've encountered in my life by far. Still, it's a big and dangerous world out there, and I'm not so arrogant as to believe myself invincible." He replied, and Ruby nodded understandingly; that made sense, though she was even more intrigued by what his Semblance could be now and excited to find out what it was.

"Don't wanna make it too easy, now do we?" She giggled, and his smirk broadened as he silently agreed with her.

"So, I guess we're both going to Beacon then?" Ruby asked him as they arrived at a lookout area and looked down at the city of Vale from the large bulletproof glass windows.

"Mmhmm…" Zeneptron responded simply; the both of them oddly content with the silence stretching on between them, before he saw Ruby looking down with an unhappy expression and decided to break it.

"What's wrong; don't tell me you aren't excited to be heading to Beacon?" He asked her with a chuckle; knowing that wasn't true based on what she said to Ozpin before as she shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Of course I'm excited, it's just… I got moved ahead two years, and I don't want people thinking I'm special or anything." She admitted in a worried tone, and Zeneptron's expression softened with compassion as he inhaled deeply before formulating a response to that in his head.

"I'm pretty sure Ozpin had some reasons beyond what we know for doing that Ruby; maybe he saw something in you that nobody else can. I also find it strange that the first thing he remarked on upon meeting you were your silver eyes; I mean, Remnant hosts a myriad of many remarkable shades and colors in its people's eyes… from purple to icy blue-white, and even hot pink among others. And despite that; Ozpin saw the need to comment on your own silver eyes, like it was something significant." He stated as Ruby's eyes widened. Zeneptron was right; he did comment on that, and she hadn't really thought much of it at first, but maybe there was a reason he did all that. Still, the thought itself was ludicrous.

"So, you're saying that I got into Beacon 2-years in advance because of the color of my eyes?" She questioned in a dubious tone, and Zeneptron shrugged.

"I'm simply saying there might be a reason for all of this beyond what we currently know, and Ozpin clearly knows more than he's telling either of us. Regardless of what his reasoning is, and whether you think you deserve to be at Beacon when you're only 15-years-old; I think you're ready Ruby. I've seen you fight back at the Dust shop, and I've no doubt that you'll go far as a Huntress. Besides, I think you're more special than you realize; you don't need to be feeling self-conscious of others and socially awkward just because you don't want to stand out too much. Just make the best of your situation at Beacon and show the world what you can do; because whether you're special or not it would be remiss of you to decline such an offer at this point. I think you've got what it takes personally, and I don't give two craps whether you're special or not; I personally think you being unique is a good thing, and that one should never be ashamed of that." He sagely stated. After a moment of consideration, Ruby beamed at the man for his kind words.

"Thank you Zeneptron; you're a pretty cool guy." She whispered gratefully as Zeneptron flushed at her praise, unable to stop a massive surge of ' _the feels_ ' from striking him down emotionally.

"That's… one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me; thank you Ruby." He whispered with such naked sincerity that Ruby had no doubt he was telling her the truth. This shocked her to the core, as that was a pretty standard compliment to give someone in her book, but Zeneptron acted as though her words were music to his ears and then some. A part of her wondered what sort of environment he was raised in where such a simple compliment could mean so much to him, but she was too scared to ask; afraid that his answer wouldn't be one she liked hearing.

"It's no big deal; you said some really nice things to you know." She reminded him, and he nodded slowly upon understanding she was right.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He admitted as Ruby sighed; realizing what type of person he was that very moment. He was a selflessly loving individual; who had all the unconditional love in the world to give and took none of it for himself. Her mother once told her about men like that; they were extremely rare and by far one of the best kinds to have in a relationship… once one got it through their thick skulls that they deserved to be loved just as much in return. It was one of those too much of a good thing situations; he was selfless to a fault, and she would have to work extra hard to convince him that she genuinely wanted to be his friend just because.

"I hope they have guest rooms on board this ship huh; cuz unless Ozpin lands this thing to drop us off somewhere until tomorrow I think we might be stuck on this ship the whole night." She commented; her and Zeneptron exchanging a surprised look before they both snickered and decided to make the most of their situation.

"Come on, I'm sure there's somewhere that can qualify as a bedroom on board this flying fortress." He said, and without thinking he took her hand and pulled her along with him as Ruby gave an excited squeak at the surprise contact. While she didn't think he meant anything by it; it shocked her how large and warm his hand was, and how easily it enveloped her own. She felt oddly at ease even as she struggled to keep up with his insane speed, and made a silent vow then and there that someday soon she would somehow find the speed to keep up with him.

Semblances were like a muscle after all; the more she practiced with hers the faster she'd become, and with that in mind she let herself be all but dragged all over the ship without a care in the world. One thing was perfectly clear to her in those moments; Yang was going to be so proud that she found herself her first friend… maybe even prouder than she would be of the fact that Ruby was going to Beacon with her. She couldn't wait to see the shocked look on her older sister's face when she introduced Zeneptron for the first time.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in an endlessly far off alternate reality known as a Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere; something else was going down that was completely foreign compared to the events transpiring on Remnant. There was an unnamed alien world uninhabitable to all but the mightiest of beings; a world that was disgustingly oversaturated with a pollutant so unquantifiably foul and so unspeakably toxic that not even the mightiest of ZOF Masters could tread this wasteland. This hazy miasma blanketing the nameless semblance of a broken world was known as Anti ZOF Energy, and it was a substance more infinitely destructive than any other; including Antimatter, Dark Matter, minus infinite degree ice, and other such substances of nonexistence. It was the only substance potent enough to genuinely threaten the Omni IB ZOF Masters and even the Supreme Omnidonae themselves, albeit to quite a lesser degree.

This ruined world was run afoul by the obscenest of creatures known to any and all Gods and omnipotent God tiers; the Anti ZOF Masters. A vast legion of horrifying, monstrous creatures that were ineffably terrifying to behold and would drive any mortal and immortal mind alike insane countless times over the second they were looked upon; these Entities were the ultimate in Omni-Omega-Omnisphere cleansing, and sought to become the only life forms in existence. While some of the lesser members of their species inspired terror across only a finite number of Omega Omnispheres and Omni-Totalities alike… the top tier members of their kind were much more formidable and comparable to the Omni IB ZOF Masters. Like the Creatures of Grimm; the Anti ZOF Masters could become more brutally efficient killers with time, practice, and experience, and even gain a level of sentience and intelligence comparable to the smartest of ZOFed minds. These higher tier monsters were an Omega-Level-Threat to Realities so vast that only the Supreme Omnidonae had any reference frame or even a name for them.

And then there was the Lord and Creator of the entire Anti ZOF Master race and the Anti ZOF Energy itself… Zeneptron IBIB. At the center of a colossal web made entirely of the acrid purplish miasma in a disturbingly silken form; stood a colossal, throne-like chair made from bones far too big for any human to occupy unless said human was a 100-foot-tall giant. However, it was indeed occupied all the same, by a colossal humanoid figure concealed in a black hood and robe proportionate to its immense size and stature. It's very presence cast an omnipresent shadow over the entirety of this ruined world; darkening it by many shades and mixing black in with the blood red sky and the crystalline structures littering the mutilated-beyond-repair landscape all around the figure.

This figure was Zeneptron IBIB himself; having chosen to manifest in this place along with hundreds of billions of Anti ZOF Masters, each one easily powerful enough to consume entire Omni-Omega-Omnispheres-worth of ZOF Energy at the very least. He was one of the original Supreme Omnidonae, and one of the most powerful of his race. He was at the top of his game, and not even Appaneesty IBIB, or the current leader of his enemies, TIBIB… were legitimate threats to his sovereignty. But, there was a recent development that had been brought to his attention by one of the higher tier members of his created race; TIBIB had just recently made a brand new Supreme Omnidony.

"You're absolutely certain about this?" He asked for clarification; his voice ringing pervasively with an undertone of malice and spiteful hatred towards the desecration that Thomas Currie had just committed. The Anti ZOF Master who brought him this news- a disfigured, Ungodly travesty of the being known as Ultra Instinct Goku- nodded in affirmation to his master's query.

"Positive; our enemy's leader has created another Inverse Counterpart of you my Lord." He firmly replied, his voice an endless series of echoing rasps, like a sidewinder perpetually in motion; confident in the truth of his words due to his greater experience as an Anti-Master compared to the simple-mindedness of his less powerful brethren. ZIBIB's response to this was surprisingly calm; which incidentally was more terrifying to the Saiyan than wrathful anger would've been. There was a cold, composed, calculated fury about him that promised incalculable pain and misery for both his inverse counterpart and the man who dared to blaspheme on such a level.

"This insult will not stand Anti Goku Omni IB; mark my words. I want around the clock surveillance of this new inverse counterpart; make sure he doesn't know he is being watched. This could prove to be problematic for us. TIBIB definitely made a good play this time, and even if it will ultimately fail I can't help feeling a little apprehensive." ZIBIB admitted as Goku's eyes widened. The idea of Zeneptron IBIB being apprehensive about anything was more ludicrous than a version of Goku who didn't love to eat in some form or fashion. Even Anti Goku Omni IB himself was insatiable where ZOF Energy was concerned, and as one of the most supremely almighty of his race he was never satisfied.

He was still getting endlessly stronger of course; thanks to the paradoxicality involved with the ZOF and its endless Omnipotent God tiers and hierarchies… and better yet his rate of growth and improvement was much higher than most of the others due to his accomplishments as an Anti-Master. He was probably one of the only beings out there with the power to kill any ZOF Master no matter their level of strength; something that only the Supreme Omnidonae could do under any normal circumstances. So, when one of the mightiest of these Supreme Omnidonae felt apprehensive about a new arrival; it was worth marking down as a monumental occurrence.

"If he makes you that apprehensive my Lord; then shouldn't we mobilize our forces to take him out as soon as possible?" Goku inquired, and ZIBIB shook his hooded head; his hand larger than Goku's entire body in his current form.

"Not just yet, for now we observe and wait. A heedlessly impetuous blitzkrieg might not be the most strategically viable option in this case. Besides, this is perhaps the first genuine threat to my reign that has arisen thus far, and I find the prospect of it oddly titillating. Appaneesty IBIB has only ever managed to land a single hit on me in all of our battles past and present, and while Thomas IBIB's threat level has yet to be properly weighed; I'm confident he and his harem of female Goddesses aren't anywhere near my level yet… though that Mew of his and Yancy IBIB are concerning. This Inverse Counterpart however, may actually require my full power right off the bat, and while I am apprehensive I'm also proud that it would take nothing short of my own Inverse Counterpart to make me feel this way. My ultimate rival should be strong to keep me sharp; so that when I do eventually defeat him and claim my sovereignty over all… there won't be a being in existence that can challenge me and hope to win!" Zeneptron simpered omnimalevolently, and Goku nodded in complete subservience. His Lord and Grandmaster knew best after all, and he had never been wrong before.

"It shall be done my Lord; is there anything else you wanted done about this while I am still manifesting here?" The Saiyan asked, and Zeneptron took a moment to ponder from underneath his head; his eyes flashing a demonic red for all to see as one thing came to him.

"Are there any other noteworthy qualities about him I should know about? Was he already a preexisting ZOF Master prior to his Apotheosis?" He asked him, and Goku nodded obediently.

"Yes, he was already the inverse counterpart of the ZOF Master known as Zeneptron IB in his Omni-Totality, and became an Omni IB ZOF Master after we destroyed his Reality and everyone and everything in it. So basically, aside from the scale on which the Supreme Omnidonae operate compared to the ZOF Masters; he was already well aware of the legacy behind your name and that of nearly every version of ZIB as well. It should be noted that he hates you and everything you stand for, and that he intends to drag his name out of the mud as it were." Goku diligently informed him as Zeneptron cackled mockingly at the very idea.

"He attempts to offset all of the devastation I've wrought; I wish him all of the Meta Luck in existence because he's going to need it. Continue perceiving him for now Goku, and be sure to notify me if anything else transpires that you think I would benefit from knowing." He instructed him as Goku threw him a firm solute.

"Of course my Lord; it shall be done as you have commanded!" He worshipfully replied, and with a loud crackle of displacement he vanished into thin air to carry out his Grandmaster's instructions. ZIBIB looked to the ruinous red skies of this world with a contemplative expression.

"Hmm, perhaps I underestimated Thomas IBIB as well; especially if he was able to pull this hat trick right under my nose. This is going to be such fun in any case though, and I'll be looking forward to watching my enemies' burn while I tear everything they've built to pieces and become the most supremely all-powerful being to forever exist!"

 _Author's Notes: That's chapter 2 for ya folks! I've gotta say, I'm really loving how this is playing out; I think I did a pretty good job on these first 2 chapters but feel free to point out any mistakes I might've made. As always, I do love me some R &R guys, and I'll be looking forward to seeing how this story is received thus far. Thanks in advance for taking the time to read this you guys. Peace out now; Omniarch is signing off._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Howdidilydodaday guys and gals everywhere; the Omniarch has returned with a new chapter of my RWBY story featuring my OC Zeneptron IBIB's Inverse Counterpart. Now, to clear some things up for you all; most iterations of my OC Zeneptron are pretty much evil incarnate, with Zeneptron IBIB being the most evil and the Godliest version of them all, but then you have a few Inverse Counterparts here and there that are like the opposites of everything a character stands for typically. Think like a Bizarro World doppelganger or something to that effect; everything you think you know about a character is backwards and inverted compared to the norm._

 _This Inverse Counterpart of Zeneptron is the Inverse Counterpart of ZIBIB himself, and is arguably one of my most peerless characters; well, he's going to be someday lol. True to my stories… there's always a bigger infinity or greater power at work, and ZIBIB is one of the biggest I will ever write. This story will take place in Remnant and diverge from canon in a much larger way around Season 5 and the beginning of Season 6 which has yet to start airing as I type this; so I'm hoping to see it back up in the autumn._

 _In any case, be expecting some canon RWBY deviations up till then, but not on as big of a scale. Zeneptron's presence here is going to change everything; especially once people from Remnant start discovering more about his true nature and I start mixing in my own elements into the world of Remnant that Rooster Teeth so ingeniously designed. Seriously, if you haven't watched this series yet I'd recommend you do so before reading this Fanfiction. Now, without any further preamble; I think it's about time I stopped chin-wagging and started the actual story itself eh?_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the contents of Remnant save my own OC's and original story/character elements; all content is the property of their respective owners and no infringement is intended. Seriously, I'm poor-as-all-hell so don't sue me; trust me, you won't get anything out of it._

Inverse ZIBIB: A RWBY Story- Volume 1

Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon

On the outskirts of the City of Vale; there was a warehouse filled to the rim with crystallized substances known as Dust. Appropriately named, this energy-propellant had once provided mankind with nature's wrath as a means of combating the Creatures of Grimm that sought to return humanity's brief existence… to the void. Now, it was used in almost every level of Remnant's infrastructure and as a source of energy for all tools and weapons; it enriched the human race's quality of life in ways too numerous to count.

So, it was an easy deduction that the organized crime syndicate redistributing these Dust supplies to the abandoned warehouse and robbing local Dust shops could only be planning something big. However, for the time being… the various henchman of the once notorious crime boss Roman Torchwick were under new management, and Cinder Fall was not a happy camper; not at all.

"Unacceptable, Torchwick's incarceration is _**unacceptable**_!" She hissed while pacing back and forth at the back end of the warehouse's interior. There were many who could consider this woman to be beautiful on the surface; from her enviable figure to her smooth, silky, and naturally seductive voice. However, her beauty was marred by her darker ambitions; she was one who craved power and lusted for it like nothing else… and who was prepared to do almost anything to get it.

She would've thrown her own family to the wolves, abandoned any and all principles and moral codes she had, and stamped out any number of innocent lives to achieve her objective. And while some couldn't help grudgingly respecting her drive; anyone with a sense of morality would find her willingness to cast aside any semblance of kindness to grab power as something deplorable and in poor taste. The Creatures of Grimm were vile, man-eating monsters, but that was just their nature; people like Cinder had a choice, and for the time being her choices were indicative of one with the blackest of souls.

"Why, I mean… We don't need Torchwick for the plan… do we?" Another female tentatively asked her superior; this one a green-haired girl in a midriff-exposing outfit that revealed tanned skin. She was cute to, and not quite as far gone to the dark side as Cinder, but her devotion to the woman who she believed she owed everything to would put her in deep with the wrong people.

Cinder paused a moment to compose herself slightly, hating that she got so riled up over a temporary setback, but she couldn't help it. Anyone who could knock out Roman Torchwick as effortlessly as that stranger in black had a way of driving her up the wall, and she didn't hesitate to make her displeasure known to all in her general vicinity… so much for the ever vaunted crime boss. Incompetent allies reflected badly on her and her otherwise flawless track record, and didn't paint her in the best light in Salem's eyes; something she admitted she sorely needed right now.

She had the most profound respect for the mysterious Entity who could control all types of Grimm, and both of them had a mutual respect for the other's endless lust for power. Before she met Salem, she didn't even know that the powers of the gods existed, but now… she was well on her way to drawing out power the likes of which she never thought possible before all this started. She turned to Emerald who she had raised like a daughter and groomed for a life of using her power to serve Salem and herself. She knew the girl loved her like a daughter loved her mother and worshipped the ground she walked in, but Cinder saw her merely as a means to an end, and didn't share any genuine feelings of warmth towards her. At least, that was what she told herself daily. Her one and only true love was power; it always would be power, and the more power she had the more she would love it.

"Not so much no, but he is a man with resources and numbers; something we need right now. The creatures of Grimm are all fine and good, but there are some things that require a more… human touch." Cinder responded at last, and Emerald nodded while the third person of their trio spoke up. This was the silver haired young man named Mercury Black, and the only male present in Cinder's circle of ' _friends_ ' currently.

"Still, I'd imagine this stranger you mentioned could be a problem. Would you like Emerald and I to do something about him?" Mercury asked her with a cocky smirk, wanting to see for himself what this guy who pissed Cinder off so much was capable of. The thought of someone moving faster than the eye could see and knocking Torchwick out in one precise blow was exciting to him.

Cinder shook her head. "No, there will be opportunities to do that at a later point. For right now we need to break Roman Torchwick out of Atlas Custody and get the plan back on track." Cinder conspiringly stated.

"Way ahead of you there my new accomplices; it's nice to see I still have a part to play after all that's happened." An all-too familiar voice sounded cheekily from behind them as Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury all turned as one to see Roman Torchwick strutting up to them in a cocky swagger. Cinder's eyes narrowed at his unexpected, unanticipated arrival.

"How did…" Emerald started, but Cinder held up a hand to silence her as Roman suddenly looked like a man who was way out of his depth.

"How did I break out of my incarceration so fast? That's what the kid was going to ask… wasn't it? Honestly, that is a very interesting tale surely; unfortunately, all I really know is that I had help and some very powerful help at that." Torchwick informed the three of them as Cinder's eyebrow arched in an expectant manner.

"Do tell…" She stated in a direct tone, and Torchwick sighed before launching into the events that transpired and subsequently lead to his freedom. Even if he was sketchy on certain details, he figured he could at least tell these people what he knew. It's not like he could stop them or what they planned to wrought, so he might as well join them in their crusade.

XXXXX

"General Ironwood Sir; there's been a breach in the maximum security prison hold!" One of the many Atlas soldiers exclaimed breathlessly once he arrived at the General's office; having run all the way there to the sound of alarms blaring all around them.

"What?! How is that even possible?!" Ironwood demanded irately, his eyes widening as the implications sunk in.

"We don't know sir… but we suspect they're heading to Roman Torchwick's cell and intend to release him!" The soldier informed him diligently as Ironwood inhaled deeply before exhaling through his nostrils to compose him.

"Get our men in there right now! Tell them that they are to shoot to kill; anyone who is attempting to liberate Torchwick will get to experience our collective gunfire and lethal force firsthand!" Ironwood commanded in an authoritative tone; the soldier saluting him before hastening to comply and carry the general's orders out.

Ironwood brought up the current security footage on his ship's personal holding facilities, and what he saw made his blood freeze and his entire spine go rigid. There was a hulking figure of a man with bulging muscles, an black martial arts Gi of some kind. On top of that; he had a blinding bluish-white aura that shone like divine sunlight and his hair was a blue-white color as well… the ultra-luminous intensity of his every tress causing the security cameras to white out their feed one by one as he continually advanced on Ironwood's remaining robotic foot soldiers… unfazed by their weapons, armor, and dust-imbued artillery blasts; all of which disintegrated into utter nonexistence just by being near him.

"Get that video feed back online NOW!" Ironwood roared at one of his tech support who feebly attempted in vain to do as commanded.

"Sir, the system is too badly damaged! Whatever that thing is, it… melted everything in the vicinity with just its mere presence." His tech support manager explained to him as Ironwood took hold of a megaphone that connected him with every audio device in his entire facility.

"All units… converge on the maximum security prison to contain this… _Dear GOD_!" Ironwood suddenly broke off with a horrified wince as the screams of his fellow soldiers could be heard from all the way up in his head office… a cacophony of every note of pain imaginable and unimaginable by sentient life echoing off their already dead lips. Ironwood shuddered at the sound… his professional tough guy façade cracking in those moments; unable to believe that anyone human could utter such a noise of agony.

After several drawn moments of nothing but blood curdling screams; everything went deathly, soul-chillingly silent save the fractured breathing of one general Ironwood and his remaining security force that stood guard as the entrance to his head office. He slowly brought the megaphone back up to his mouth; still too in shock to process what was happening but aware of the gravity of their situation.

"All units… belay that last order and stand down. To whoever is responsible for this massacre; you better hope that you kill all the rest of us before leaving with our prisoner… because if you do not, I'm coming to find you." Ironwood said in a slow, deliberate tone; trying to sound as menacing and threatening as he possibly could. He wasn't expecting a response, but to his surprise a voice echoed pervasively throughout the entire facility, and the general almost swore he could hear it inside of his head.

"Mere idle threats from such an impotent mortal as yourself mean absolutely nothing to me… tin man. Consider yourselves lucky that I'm not in one of my bloodlust moods today; I killed those soldiers because they were in my way, nothing more or less. But you and yours should have little to fear so long as you keep out of my way from here on out; though given the infinite complexities of my split personality I can't ever guarantee you your safety whilst in my presence." The mysterious Entity responded through every audio device in the building; his voice resembling the amalgamation of endless voices all acting as an overlay of one voice in particular, though whose voice it was Ironwood had no clue.

He could've sworn he heard a hint of his own voice however, as well as Ozpin, Glynda, and all the other people he'd ever known as an infinitesimal portion of the total number of ambient vocalizations this Entity used. It made identifying him all the more difficult and discombobulated Ironwood beyond belief. The general and his men didn't respond to the terrifying statement, ashamed to admit they were all too terrified to do so. They merely held their breath with fearful anticipation; powerless to do nothing but standby while this unidentified creature broke out the high security prisoner they literally just got their hands on.

 **XXXXX**

"I'm telling you guys; I've never seen anything like it… that man, no, that creature… single-handedly tore a bloody swath through Ironwood's best security patrol like it was nothing, and just let me go after ripping my cell door apart with his bare hands." Torchwick elaborated further after giving Cinder and her two lackeys the initial rundown of what happened; prompting a slightly awed expression from Emerald and to a lesser extent Mercury, while Cinder's expression was simply contemplative and calculating.

"Remarkable, did he stick around long enough to give you any information; is he an enemy or ally? Doing something such as releasing you from jail makes it seem like he could possibly be the former, but it could've just been a whim on his part as well." Cinder asked him, pressing Torchwick for details who simply shrugged.

"Search me, he didn't exactly stick around long enough to give me anything to work with; I do think it was a whim on his part though… other than that I haven't got the foggiest clue as to who or what he was." Roman answered her.

"But you must've seen a glimpse of his face or something… do you know what he looked like?" Cinder pressed, and Roman sighed; wishing he could've given her more to work with, but amidst all the chaos and confusion he barely even got a glimpse at the Entity, and then it was just gone.

"He was a bulging tapestry of muscles unlike anything I've ever seen; his entire body was outlined in this bluish-white glow of energy, he wore some kind of black martial arts outfit, and his eyes were more dead and terrifying than all the creatures of Grimm in the whole of Remnant. I've never felt fear like that before in my life, and I never want to again." Torchwick recalled what little he could remember with a convulsing series of shudders that wracked his body slightly.

Cinder eyes contracted slightly at the normally stoic man; for a criminal of his reputation to be _this_ visibly shaken by what happened… it must have been significant. "Very well, you have given us something to work with Torchwick; you may go and do as you wish for today… after such an ordeal I would want to take it easy for a while myself.

I will confer with the queen herself as to the nature of this creature and discuss plans for our future; that thing may have helped us today but it could prove an unstoppable threat tomorrow if we don't adapt our plan accordingly. I have to be honest gentlemen; if we can somehow find this Entity again and convince it to join sides with us, and if it's as powerful as it has clearly demonstrated, then we may already have this in the bag as the saying goes." She adjourned their impromptu meeting with Torchwick with a sickeningly sweet smile and voice to match. Emerald and Mercury exchanged an uneasy glance; the thought of going up against such a nightmarish and unknown creature more than a little unnerving to the two of them, but they had faith in their superiors and believed this could be to their side's benefit ultimately.

Torchwick simply shrugged as if to say ' _it's your funeral_ ' before he walked off to clear his head; a good shot of something strong in a local bar sounded right up his alley. He was a mob boss for petty thugs and criminals; dealing with otherworldly, ungodly threats and people who sought to tear the world apart at its foundations was way out of his paygrade, but he didn't have much of an option.

He may not have had much of anything to gain, but he couldn't afford to lose either, and he didn't delude himself into believing he could go up against Salem and hope to survive… so at the end of the day, he did what any man of his worth did and sided with the winning team. He just hoped that when the dust settled and Remnant was ashes… that there'd be some meaning left to a life of lying, cheating, stealing, and surviving. "Yeah, I could definitely go for a stiff drink right about now." Was all he said, and with that he walked out of the warehouse while Cinder and her two associates discussed the next stages of their plan and how they were going to adjust it accordingly with this unexpected new arrival.

Torchwick also didn't forget about the stranger in black who had knocked him out and had him incarcerated in the first place… because something about that person scared him even more than the muscle-bound monster who basically butchered his jailors to get to him. He was in way over his head as it was, but these new elements were just too much too soon. He was a petty thief who was just smart enough to get what he wanted without getting caught; he wasn't meant for something of this magnitude, but once again he knew he didn't actually have a say in the matter. From the moment Salem's crew approached him; he knew he no longer had any free will, but he sometimes wished to heaven that he did.

 **XXXXX**

"I must say it takes a certain kind of man to step outside the boundaries of his station Goku; you surprise me with your bold approach. That was a risky gambit you took just now; because as much as it pains me to say it I'm not entirely sure I can shield your presence from my Inverse Counterpart… his overall might as a Supreme Omnidony is unknown to me currently." Zeneptron IBIB himself admitted as he and Goku walked side-by-side together down the city streets of what appeared to be New York City… though which version of Earth it could've been was unknown.

Goku was currently incognito as a regular human who was simply cosplaying as Goku Black; whereas Zeneptron was dressed in casual attire comprised of a black tee-shirt trimmed with gray and green and black camouflage shorts… his Event-Horizon eyes taking everything in all around him as he smiled and gave a friendly nod to a cute Caucasian woman walking in the opposite direction… said woman blushing in response while noting Goku's Dragon Ball Z attire. To anyone passing by them; it would look like they were a couple of buddies doing a roleplaying sequence.

"With all due respect my Lord; you said to observe him, you didn't say what else I couldn't do on the side, and besides… with Roman Torchwick free from his incarceration the continuity of that planet is back on track… I figured fucking with your counterpart's efforts on that broken world would serve to antagonize him. Incurring the wrath of one of the two Entities who destroyed your mass conversion plan seemed a most appropriate way to draw out his dark side, and by so doing put him under your thrall and undermine everything he's strived to achieve as your Inverse Doppelganger. I've only just gotten started to, but if you wish me to stop I will of course do so my Lord." Goku responded plainly.

"Touché, it is that boldness and sufficient sentience to make your own decisions that sets you apart from the rest of the Anti ZOF Masters; as an Omni IB Slayer Class member of your species, but remember Goku that there is a reason all Anti ZOF Masters fear and respect their Lord and Creator. Be thankful I am in one of my more philosophical, meditative moods and am able to value the merit of your insurrection today Goku; for it may have just guaranteed your unremitting survival for a little while longer.

Coercions of nonexistence aside however, you may find my Inverted Counterpart is not the easiest carapace to crack where extinguishing his steadfastness is concerned; you may have a harsher time drawing out the blackness within him than you might expect. Nonetheless, I wish you all the best with that endeavor; this undertaking of yours will necessitate incomprehensible patience on your end and more than a little Meta Luck.

I may reconvene with you at a later interval, but for now I'm very much in the vein for an antediluvian walkabout with the mortals of my feed. There is more to life than simply being a competent villain or destroyer of worlds Goku; something you'll no doubt discover for yourself as your abilities continue to increase and your appetite sated for the time being.

I wouldn't expect the infinite intricacies that make up the nature of a Supreme Omnidony to suddenly hit you without warning, since I designed all of my creations to be rather mindless with their need to kill, but I expect an Omni IB Slayer class such as yourself to rise above these primitive slaughtering habits of yours at least on rare occasions." Zeneptron concluded his extraordinarily lengthy responding statement without even a single sigh of relief; not bothering to conform to the human need to breathe unless he was close enough to these humans to need to keep up the appearance.

Goku didn't understood what his Lord and Creator was telling him, but he respected his wisdom on the matter just the same. "I… will do my absolute best to keep that in mind my Lord." He obediently proclaimed, and ZIBIB sighed slightly; coming to a decision as his infinite number of brains all processed his creation's words with something that could almost be mistaken as fatherly pride. Make no mistake, this was still the Lord and Creator of the most feared monsters in the entire ZOF Realm, and he was undeniably evil in its purest and most supremely omnipotent form, but due to his infinitely diversified personality and the infinite complexities of his psyche and range of emotions… there was more to him than simply being omnimalevolence incarnate.

"Just this once, just for today; I will permit you to address me as Zeneptron or even… father, but make no error… such a form of address on any other day will not be tolerated Goku. As I said, I am in a meditative mood today which is the only reason I am countenancing these clemencies." He informed the understandably shocked Goku who gawked at his Creator as though he had germinated a second head, and considering Zeneptron was a Supreme Omnidony he very easily could have, both literally and figuratively.

"I… I… understand… Father." Goku stammered in a reverent, groveling connotation as Zeneptron nodded with the barest impression of fulfillment upon hearing that word.

"See to it that you also recognize that any further transgressions on your part regarding my commands will bear you grave consequences from here on out." Zeneptron said with a dangerous edge to his voice, and once again Goku nodded compliantly as the two of them vanished into the obscurity granted by the bustling crowd of mortals that made the streets of New York City their home.

 **XXXXX**

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day _EVER_!" The blonde-haired, older half-sister of Zeneptron's new friend known as Yang exclaimed in an overexcited tone; bringing the poor black and red-haired girl into a bear hug that made him wince for Ruby's sake. While he could no doubt easily withstand such a strong hug himself, he also knew that a sleek, slight girl like Ruby Rose would no doubt be feeling quite smothered right about now.

"Pwease Stawp!" Ruby mumbled, her voice muffled by Yang's impressively strong grip as Zeneptron merely stood off to the side and let the two sisters fraternize a bit. He and Ruby had spent the night on this airship, and luckily there were indeed some beds and guest rooms for long distance fliers. The airship had since picked everyone else up for their first year at Beacon Academy, and so Ruby was reunited with her slightly overbearing sister.

"But I'm soooo proud of you!" Yang said in a sing-song.

"Really sis, it wasn't that big of a deal." Ruby insisted, but then she remembered her conversation with Zeneptron last night and looked over to him; seeing the encouraging smile he gave her. The subtle exchange between the two of them made her feel a little bit more self-assured.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the Bee's Knees!" Yang cheerfully proclaimed, and Ruby was just about to comment in some bashful way, but Zeneptron overshot her before she could; unable to stop himself from commenting on something. Normally, his dominant personality trait was not of someone so talkative for no real reason, but obviously today was one of his mood swing days; which were much more inconsistent than a human female's menstrual cycle and endlessly more annoying, but his infinite complexities as both a former Omni IB ZOF Master and a Supreme Omnidony demanded it.

"You know, technically, bees don't actually have 'knees' per say; the joints on their legs that would qualify as such aren't given any sort of classification by the human race. It's actually quite an interesting blind spot in the field of insect biology, but I guess it's not really something most people think about." He supplied this information voluntarily, and with a slightly maddening grin etched on his features that had Ruby looking at him strangely and Yang even more so; having just noticed his presence for the first time. Ruby was weirded out because Zeneptron was acting almost like a completely different person since last night, or at least he was showing a different side of himself that had stayed hidden when it was just the two of them. This bothered her for some reason, but she didn't let it show on her face as she realized Yang was staring at him in obvious perplexity.

"Sorry, Yang, this is Zeneptron… he's a friend I made last night and the one who took down Roman Torchwick." Ruby informed her big sister; introducing the two of them as Yang nodded and offered Zeneptron a cheerful, welcoming smile, which he returned with uncharacteristic confidence. From what Ruby had seen, he was a bit of a social introvert, so this new side of him was an unexpected surprise; she didn't know if she liked it or not.

"Well, nice to meet ya Zene; any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine, even more so if they managed to take down a known criminal mastermind." Yang greeted him while offering her hand for a firm handshake, which he readily accepted as he felt her putting the squeeze in on him; not because she was trying to hurt him or intimidate him, but because she was actually that strong. She did seem surprised when he didn't wince despite her efforts to be gentle, and even more so when he put the squeeze on her hard enough to make _her_ wince slightly. Though, in his defense, he was extraordinarily surprised; the reason for which became clear after his next sentence.

"What did you call me?!" He exclaimed questioningly, not angry but rather astounded; nobody had ever shortened his full name in such a manner before, and it threw his balance completely off.

"Well, I've gotta call ya something, don't I? No offense, but Zeneptron is a bit of a mouthful if not shortened up nice and sweet, and Zene sounds less imposing and sinister as well… again, no offense." Yang explained her reasoning as Zeneptron shrugged; deciding to let the matter drop for now.

"None taken, I was just surprised that's all." He admitted, and neither of them noticed Ruby watching the exchange with a slight smile on her face; glad to see a hint of the Zeneptron she met last night… it was good to know he wasn't just putting on a show for either her or Yang's sake, he was still behaving like the easily flustered person she saw him as yesterday, and still just as kind and selfless as well.

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you Yang; I guess we both have reason to be happy for Ruby here then huh? Seriously Ruby, remember what I said to you last night; underage or not, you strike me as the sort of person who is up to the task. Besides, there is such a thing as advanced placements and what not on Remnant, isn't there? I mean, that seems like the sort of thing that would make sense to me; any student evidencing sufficient potential would probably be happier in an older, more advanced class." Zeneptron greeted the blonde in return, not missing the way both her and Ruby's eyebrows arched at the way he mentioned Remnant; like it was something foreign for it not to have advanced students who got moved ahead a couple of years.

"Well, I guess you have a point, but still… having everyone think I'm someone special doesn't sit well with me." Ruby confided in both of them as Yang shrugged and Zeneptron smiled understandingly.

"It's only natural someone like you would feel that way Ruby; you don't strike me as an egotist in any sense, so you would be naturally concerned about such special treatment by Ozpin giving you a swelled head. You've got nothing to worry about though; just keep your head on straight and your friends and family close by, and trust me when I say getting a swelled head won't even be a problem.

I find it's the people closest to us that tend to keep us all in check, or at least… such as I have been told, but to be perfectly honest; you're the first real friend I've ever had Ruby, so I don't really have anything to compare it to." Zeneptron admitted freely, unabashedly as Yang and Ruby both exchanged a sympathetic look for the guy. Even Yang could tell he seemed to be a good guy at heart, so why he would've leaded such a lonely life until now was a mystery to both her and Ruby.

"Oh, don't look so sour and give me those big old doe eyes you two; it was my choice as much as it was negligence on certain parties' parts. I guess I just got tired of moving in rhythm to the same old song and dance routine and decided a change was in order; hence why I'm here now putting myself out there more. I may have been able to survive on Remnant on my own up until this point, but if I don't have to then why would I?" Zeneptron reassuringly stated to both of them; not wishing them to worry themselves too much because while he was damaged and more broken than anyone they'd probably ever met, he was taking certain steps to piece himself back together and to leave behind what he had suffered, the war that put his indigenous Triple O at stake, and everything else.

That being said, he could've done without all of his nasty memories, and he was certain he had a lot to be angry and devastated about, but even though he'd seen more darkness than any mortal would in a lifetime he refused to let it dim his soul; because then he'd be just like a certain other IBIB version of Zeneptron he knew and loathed. He hated what the man stood for as much as the man himself, but he was more concerned with dragging his name out of the mud a bit than he was with attempting to off his other self.

He'd shed more than enough blood and had more than enough innocent lives on his hands and conscience as it was… he wasn't the slightest bit interested in resorting to cold blooded murder. Plus, quite frankly… he had this irrational fear that if he killed his evil counterpart he'd _become_ him, and it would undermine absolutely everything he worked so hard for; assuming that slaughtering an infinite number of Anti ZOF Masters hadn't already done that.

He shook his head inwardly in denial. ' _No, I can't think like that; they were already too far gone and there was nothing more I could've done for them. I saved my people and all of my Triple O from being turned into soulless, heartless killing machines against their will. If it came down to a choice to die as what I am or live as one of the enemy; I would choose death without a second thought_.' He reminded himself, trying to remain impartial to the lives he took in the name of surviving and saving the rest of the ZOF Realm from being forcibly converted.

Some things simply went beyond good and evil; sometimes what it came down to in the end was surviving, and doing whatever it took to salvage what was left even when it was impossible to get it right. What he had done was help stop a massive, unstoppable epidemic from spreading beyond the confines of his Omni Omega Omnisphere. Good and evil had absolutely no say in his actions that day, and he refused to apologize for it or be answerable to anyone for what he did and didn't do.

This internal analysis of his soul went unnoticed by Ruby and Yang as it occurred in the span of a Planck Instant, and by time he returned to external awareness less than a single nanosecond had gone by. As it was, he refused to entertain the thought any longer for now and just focus on the present. He saw that both Ruby and Yang had shifted their focus away from him and to the TV News broadcast something that got his attention almost immediately.

' _The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who was apprehended and subsequently broken out of his prison in just under 12-hours. He has continued to evade authorities since he escaped, but if you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department, back to you Lisa_.' The male reporter's voice informed them all as Zeneptron and Ruby exchanged a look of shock and outrage; Yang merely looking surprised.

"He broke out already?! Damn, that was fast." Yang said in an astonished tone as Zeneptron noticed something about a Faunus rights protest going dark on the holographic TV display, but didn't pay it as much mind… at least not for now.

"I don't understand… Atlas holding cells are among the best when it comes to maximum security prisons; how did he escape so fast?" Ruby asked rhetorically, looking down at her feet slightly and looking equal parts ashamed of her world and displeased that her bad guy catching record just dropped down to zero.

"I don't know, but I've seen enough of Torchwick's type in my time, and as much as it sucks people like him have lots of really powerful connections. Powerful men have a way of avoiding consequence Ruby. That being said, it has also been my experience that people like him always get their comeuppance in the end; it may not be as soon as one would like and a lot of people may get hurt along the way, but men like him always get their just desserts and can only delay it for so long. It's not just karma, it's the principle of infinite consequence at work in all of our lives, and it's always expanding; creating positive and negative sums on an infinite basis." Zeneptron profoundly responded with shocking wisdom despite knowing that Ruby wasn't actually expecting an answer; he just felt compelled to make her feel better somehow, and while he was normally adverse to saying so many words in a single breath today he was making an exception both for Ruby's sake and because his infinitely diversified personality was in one of its shifts today.

Ruby took a moment to seriously consider Zeneptron's remarkably insightful speech; noting it as the most he said in one breath since they both met and also just the sheer breadth of what he was saying. Yang blinked a couple of times as well, and turned to her sister with an impressed look; silently conveying to Ruby that she sure knew how to pick them.

"Well said." Ruby finally managed when she had finished pondering Zeneptron's words, and he shrugged airily. The three of them turned back to the holographic news feed to hear the end of Lisa's report; which was when Zeneptron decided to try and do something about the White Fang and the continued racism against the Faunus as well at some point. The newsfeed suddenly distorted and warped as a perfectly holographic replica of blondie AKA Glynda Goodwitch replaced the ongoing new channel; grabbing the attention of everybody on board as Zeneptron stood by with Ruby and Yang to listen to what she had to say.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." The hologram greeted them.

"Who's that?" Yang asked rhetorically. Clearly, she was not aware that Zeneptron and Ruby already knew the answer but before they could tell her Glynda's projection beat them to it.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She said as Yang mouthed the word ' _oh_ ' and the projection carried on talking, having grabbed everyone's attention by now.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses; it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and no it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She concluded her impromptu speech before her holographic projection faded and Zeneptron saw Ruby's silver eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Oh wow!" She croaked eagerly as she and Yang moved over to the lookout windows and Zeneptron followed them behind at a leisurely pace. "Look you guys! You can see Signal Academy from up here!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang stood closer to her and Zeneptron threw her an endearing smile out of the corner of his Event Horizon eyes.

"I guess home isn't too far after all…" Ruby murmured quietly, and Yang put an arm over her shoulder.

"Beacon is our home now." She said plainly, and Zeneptron couldn't help adding his two cents worth once again… inwardly cursing the timing of his personality's paradigm shift; wishing it had given him more time to get his new friends somewhat eased into his infinitely complex nature and existence.

"There's an old proverb I happened across during my countless hours spent perusing books at the library for personal research… every day is a journey, and the journey itself is home. Besides, it's not the place that's important it's the people in it; you still have Yang, and you've got me to Ruby, and… I guarantee you every stranger at Beacon Academy is just a friend you haven't made yet. Nothing is ever truly permanent, and we have to flow with change." He contributed to the conversation with a smile, and his words once again struck a chord with both sisters as Ruby stared at him in an attempt to read him. Yang on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckle.

"Man, you're just full of nuggets of wisdom, aren't you Zene?" She teasingly remarked as Zeneptron's eyes widened once more in surprise.

"That's gonna take some serious getting used to, that nickname I mean." He whispered under his breath as the three of them continued to silently admire the view of Vale's capital city below them. He wouldn't admit it, but the short form nickname was already beginning to grow on him, and a part of him idly wondered how it would make him feel if Ruby herself was the one to refer to him as such. For Zenith and Supreme Omnidonae; names were a concept of unimaginable power, and while he hated the mud that stained his name he was also proud of having the opportunity to make it a force for good. If his name could spark inspiration and hope instead of fear in even just one person; then that was good enough. Every single person who associated his name with something positive and inspirational was a victory… every single one.

 **XXXXX**

"Whoa, that's quite the spectacle!" Zeneptron whistled appreciatively as he, Ruby, and Yang stepped off the airship after a small incident involving an airsick kid and vomit on the older sister's shoe. Both girls agreed upon getting a close look at Beacon Academy for the first time, Ruby's eyes taking on a look of awe and wonder while Yang folded her arms across her well-endowed chest and smirked.

"No kidding, the view from Vale has got nothing on this." She commented idly in accordance. The castle-like structure that was Beacon Academy gave Zeneptron a medieval, fairy tale vibe, though considering the nature of this universe and the fact everything here was fairy tale based, that was probably a given. Ruby's eyes turned into sparkling diamonds as all of the different weapons people were carrying came into plain view.

"Ooh, ooh, sis, that kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, pointing out all of the different weapons as Zeneptron chuckled endearingly. The red riding hood lookalike began to drift away from their group of three in order to get a closer look at everything, only to be pulled back by Yang who kept a firm grip on the neck of her hood.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons." Yang said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves; they're a part of us! Ohh, they're so cool!" Ruby replied in a tone that was initially affronted by Yang's statement, but transitioned into something more akin to Ruby's fanaticism regarding weapons of all kinds. In simpler terms, she was geeking out like an adorable schoolgirl, and Zeneptron couldn't decide whether to chuckle or shake his head in amused exasperation.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? You are happy with it right?" Yang asked her in a confused tone, not really understanding what the big deal was as Ruby brought out her giant ass scythe and cradled it lovingly against her chest. Zeneptron was honestly impressed by her strength for her size. A weapon as big as that black and red menace could not have been light by any means, and he'd seen as much based on the way Ruby fought with it the night before. She must have had a good teacher, she knew how to use her scythe's formidable size and weight effectively in the battle, and would often use the blowback from its sniper riffle capacity to propel it faster in a certain way or direction.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose; I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better." Ruby answered her.

"I know what she means." Zeneptron agreed automatically, thinking about his own sword which was forged in the heart of his collapsing, indigenous Triple O's event horizon following its inevitable destruction at his evil self's hands. It was a weapon of ultimate darkness rather like him, and one with a tainted legacy tied to its very name. Yang ignored his comment in favor of responding to Ruby's. Pulling her red hood up and over her own face in a way that only a big sister could get away with, Yang smiled somewhat sadly at her sister's social ineptness; wanting her to be able to make some friends.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you try and make some friends of your own?" Yang suggested questioningly. Ruby promptly removed her hood off her face and back behind her head where it belonged.

"But why would I need more friends when I have you and Zeneptron?" She asked confusedly, unknowingly making Zeneptron smile in response to her words. He was touched she already considered him to be a friend, and hoped it would stay that way for a long time. Truth be told, he didn't mind her company much at all, in fact he rather enjoyed it in all honesty.

As if on cue, a group of seemingly faceless strangers swept onto the scene and Yang was quick to respond. "Well, actually, my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up, 'kay, c'ya, bye." She said with all due haste, merging with the group of people she referred to as her friends and disappearing in a whirl of impressive speed while leaving Ruby and Zeneptron behind to eat her dust.

"Wait! Where are you going?! Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms?! Do we have dorms? Ugh, I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby called out in a defeated tone before opting to just collapse backwards and lay on the ground like a lump on the log; just wanting the day to be over already. Zeneptron moved into action on reflex upon seeing the trolley full of expensive-looking containers wheel in behind where Ruby was about to fall backwards onto; catching her in his arms and holding her aloft just barely an inch above the trolley, having caught her just in a nick of time to spare her any further mishaps and misfortunes.

"Mind yourself there Ruby, you almost fell on these containers and I doubt they're cheap by the looks of them." He said to her with a broad smile; lifting her back up to a standing position with shocking ease as Ruby flushed in embarrassment. She'd almost been the cause of a rather annoying mess, just guessing by the rather large number of miniature crates stacked on top of the trolley or whatever this wheeling carrier was.

"What the… where did this thing even come from? I was pretty out of it, but I'm pretty sure this wasn't here a second ago." Ruby asked once she got her bearings straight, before turning to Zeneptron with an awkward smile.

"Thanks for catching me; you're still as fast as ever I see." She whispered gratefully, and Zeneptron waved it off with a sheepish smile of his own.

"He also just saved you from making a really stupid blunder. Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused if he hadn't reacted so quickly?!" Someone spoke to them in a haughty, obviously annoyed tone as a girl with bluish-white hair and a snow-white dress with long sleeves stepped towards them with her hands on her hips. She had that sort of immaculate, meticulously well-kept appearance one could often expect from the rich, and talked down to them in a manner akin to a snobbish princess or person of high standing and nobility.

"Uhh…" Ruby confusedly stammered, not really sure what was going on as the rude girl snatched one of the mini crates off of the cart and opened it to examine the contents.

"This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." She explained in that same condescending tone as Ruby continued to look confounded by what was happening. Zeneptron's eyes narrowed slightly, having never been the type to enjoy snobbish rich people. What good was having all that money if you couldn't ' _afford_ ' to be a decent person once in a while?

"Uhh…" Ruby once again stuttered, her mind still attempting to process what was going on as this other girl continued to shout and talk down to her like she was worth less than the scum that stuck to her shoes.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She informed her while shaking the bottle of energy-propellant haphazardly, unknowingly sprinkling a bit of red powder in the air as Zeneptron grew less and less endeared by this girl's attitude the more she talked. He was planning on stepping in soon, but wanted to give Ruby the opportunity to try and salvage this situation, or at the very least stand up for herself. He couldn't always do everything for her, and he needed her to understand that; at least on some level.

"Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl continued to be a nuisance without giving Ruby any time for a reprieve or the ability to get a word in edgewise. And what was worse was that the red sprinkles of dust in the air that little-miss-snob was inadvertently shaking into the air like a pepper shaker was starting to have a profound effect on Ruby's nose. Zeneptron decided to step in now and not only managed to intercept Ruby's oncoming sneeze by rubbing away the itch in her nose with a few simple brushes of his finger, but also blew away the dust particles with a quick rotation of his other arm at super speed, blowing it all away and scattering it asunder with the resultant wind funnel. As Ruby and the snobbish bitch both stared at him in shock at managing to diffuse yet another bomb waiting to happen, Zeneptron himself rounded on the latter girl with a fire in his eyes.

"Maybe if you'd given her a chance to get a word in edgewise you'd realize that A, nothing bad or damaging regarding your dust supply happened, and B, even if Ruby had managed to land on those mini crates of yours from before, she very clearly didn't see them since you only just decided to wheel them in behind her. And another thing, where the fuck do you get off saying all of that to her when you don't even know her?

Ruby has had a bit of a trying time lately and hasn't really had time to rest up properly or absorb everything that's happened in the space of the last two days. So I'll thank you kindly to keep your supercilious comments and self-important attitude up your ass where they rightfully belong, you pompous, overblown ignoramus. Good day to you." Zeneptron said to her with eerie composure. He never once raised his voice, which made his words all the more biting and painful to be on the receiving end of as Ruby, Weiss, and even the surreptitiously observing Blake in the distance winced in response. Frigid bitch reared back like she had been slapped in the face, and for good reason.

Several moments of silence settled on everyone present as the girl in white attempted to recover her wits, and when she did her eyes narrowed with anger which she directed solely at Zeneptron now. "How dare you! Do you know who I am?!" She sputtered with such deep offense that it rendered her largely incoherent.

Zeneptron wasn't intimidated, nor did he back down, meeting her angry face with his calm one. "Yes, I know who you are, and based on your shitty personality thus far; I'm not impressed princess." He retaliated in that same infuriatingly calm tone, and Ruby smiled at him appreciatively from the corner of her eye for being willing to stand up for her. Even when her own sister ditched her; it was nice to know she had _someone_ in her corner, even if said someone was still in many ways a mystery to her.

"It's heiress actually," another voice interjected from off to the side, the person behind it having been watching the heated exchange and feeling compelled to say something. For some reason, she couldn't help but correct the man who had been so thoroughly trouncing Weiss's backside in a verbal sparring match this entire time.

Her golden eyes shone with slight mirth upon seeing him dressed in the same colors that she was, and seeing him come to the red girl's defense so strongly spoke of a person who was willing to stand up for others in need. That in itself was a rare quality, and she felt a slight hint of admiration for the man despite having never met him once a day in her life. All eyes turned to her as one, and the girl in black continued talking in a somewhat monotone voice.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the entire world." She said in a way that sounded like she was reciting something she'd read off a brochure, her distinctly uninterested tone flying straight over the now named white-haired girl's head as she smiled in relief.

"Finally, some proper recognition!" Weiss exclaimed happily while turning back to Zeneptron and Ruby with a very superior look. She was ill prepared for when Blake continued talking without waiting for any prompting to do so.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners…" The black-clad girl added without betraying any outward emotion and maintaining that same monotone, though the way her eyes narrowed slightly while addressing Schnee did give Zeneptron a pretty fair indication of how she actually felt about the company itself. He couldn't stop the snort of amusement that escaped him, which was made all the sweeter by Ruby joining him.

"What… how dare… the nerve of… UGH!" Weiss finally decided to call it quits and storm off; having grown tired of dealing with the nerve of them apparently as her two men in black suits continued wheeling the pile of dust crates after her. Having had enough of making fun of Weiss, Ruby called out after her.

"I promise I'll make this up to you." She chirped, but Weiss didn't act like she heard her and continued to shrink in the distance as Zeneptron sighed.

"Ruby, you did nothing wrong." He said simply, but his words went unheard by his friend as Ruby continued talking aloud to herself.

"I guess we're not the only ones having a rough first day." She said in a dejected tone of voice, and turned around to address the girl in black from earlier; only to grow even more disappointed as said girl had also decided to escape. Feeling abandoned and like she hadn't made any progress whatsoever, Ruby sank to her knees slightly and lied down on the cement ground in a melodramatic fashion one often could come to expect from teenagers her age.

"Welcome to Beacon." She sighed dispassionately, and Zeneptron shook his head with slight amusement at her social struggles while deciding to just stand there beside her and not say anything. Sometimes silent companionship was the way to go. Still though, he felt like his presence here had mitigated the worst of the damage. If he hadn't have stopped Ruby from sneezing earlier she might've left a much more explosive first impression on Weiss than she would have with his presence here.

Though he imagined his tearing Weiss a new asshole verbally had offset any smoothing overs the two of them could've had this early on in their potential friendship. In any case, he hoped Ruby would cheer up at some point. Everybody had bad days, and this transition between two different schools was going to take some getting used to.

Suddenly remembering she wasn't completely alone, Ruby looked up to see Zeneptron standing over her while looking ahead at the horizon, a faraway look on his face that she couldn't pinpoint as the sun silhouetted him in a way that made him look like he was glowing ethereally. She wondered for a moment what he was thinking about, and studied his facial features closely for the first time.

Her own face suddenly felt very warm upon looking up at him and his glowing features, and she didn't really understand why. She hoped she didn't have a fever, but somehow it didn't feel quite like that. The strange moment passed quicker than she could process it as Zeneptron saw her staring and moved aside slightly, a smile on his face as someone else altogether hit the scene.

Zeneptron recognized him right away as the blonde-haired vomit boy from before, and he smiled at the boy's compassion as said young man offered Ruby a helping hand. "Hey, I'm Jaune." He greeted her with an understanding smile. Something told her and Zeneptron alike he could relate to her somewhat disastrous first day; one which was only marginally moderated by the black clad IBIB Counterpart breaking her fall, and subsequently stopping her from sneezing explosive dust all over the place.

"Ruby." She introduced herself in response, before snorting slightly with amusement upon recognizing him.

"Hey, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She chuckled, and if one could see Jaune's face right now they would liken it to a wounded puppy; though he recovered quickly and didn't dignify her question with a response. The two of them set off together as a unit, making small talk here and there and wandering aimlessly as Zeneptron followed without a word; content to stay silent and let Ruby make new friends on her own steam.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A half hour later found fast friends Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc finding Beacon Academy's great hall just in a nick of time. The milling crowd of students and general noisemaking that greeted them was indicative of the chattering and general social interactions one could expect from an educational facility full of rambunctious human teenagers. In other words, Zeneptron was feeling a little out of his depth right now; having followed Ruby and Jaune without questioning whether or not they knew where they were going, an annoying oversight on his part.

He wasn't about to lose his edge because of some misplaced sense of complacency that this world allowed for. Compared to the Anti ZOF monsters he fought in the past; this world offered way too much freedom to relax, and even if his hyper-competency allowed him to instantly refine his fighting skills he wasn't about to let his guard down for even a moment.

Of course, maybe that mindset was not as crucial as it might've been. His evil doppelganger had an infinitesimal fraction of his original forces and legion of Anti ZOF Masters; thanks to the joint efforts of TIBIB, Inverse Zeneptron himself, and an IBIB Counterpart of Eeshear in the T Triple O directly parallel to Inverse ZIBIB's own. In fact, the similarities between him and this version of Eeshear were so striking that not only were they from the exact same point in their respective T Triple O's, but both of their Omni Omega Omnispheres had been subjected to Zeneptron's mass conversion strategy, and both of them were the sole survivors of that event after using the powers of an Omni IB ZOF Master to destroy the forcibly converted Anti ZOF Monsters.

There was no way that many parallels between his personal history and that of this Eeshear could be a coincidence; nor was it coincidence that they were both given Supreme Omnidonae powers at Thomas IBIB's behest. Zeneptron couldn't help but wonder what TIBIB's endgame strategy was, or if he even had a plan to defeat his evil twin. Surely a Supreme Omnidony of Thomas's considerable talents and knowledge breadth had some ace in the hole for dealing with their common enemy, but Zeneptron could only hazard a guess as to what that trump card could be.

His inner reflection was interrupted by Yang's familiar voice calling out to them. "Hey, Ruby, Zene, over here… I saved you guys a spot." She waved them over.

"Oh, hey, I've gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony Jaune!" Ruby hurriedly stated before departing without another word, Jaune's attempts to ask her to wait not availing him the slightest as Zeneptron hung back for a little bit; a chuckle escaping him as Jaune's posture deflated.

"Ugh great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" He exclaimed questioningly as Zeneptron clapped him on the back gently, in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

"Sorry dude, better luck next time." He sympathetically stated before walking off to join Ruby and Yang at a much more composed gait than the red-hooded girl before him. He was surprised to feel slightly relieved that Ruby got called away for some reason, but didn't dwell on the strange thought for long as he joined the two sisters and hung off to the side slightly.

"How's your first day going so far, little sister?" Yang greeted Ruby with a cheerful chirp.

"You mean since you ditched me and Zeneptron had to stop me from knocking over some crates and exploding a hole in the school?!" Ruby hissed back at her with slightly narrowed eyes; though the pouty tone she was using offset any intimidation factor she might've carried. She sounded more like a whinging schoolgirl in Zeneptron's eyes; though in retrospect that was exactly what she was… a schoolgirl.

"Yikes… that bad huh?" Yang commented idly, and Ruby nodded firmly.

"Yes, I think I was lucky I didn't blow us off the side of the cliff. I nearly tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she started to yell at me. And then I nearly sneezed and exploded, and then she yelled at me again. If it hadn't had been for Zeneptron…" She paused a moment to look back at said person with an appreciative smile, and he nodded with his own small smile in place.

Yang watched their exchange with slightly critical eyes, a questioning look on her face as she looked at Zeneptron and then indicated Ruby beside her; conveying a message that seemed to ask him to affirm Ruby's story. He nodded once again, and Yang's eyes widened slightly.

"Seems like you got off to a rocky start Ruby, but hey… that happens to everyone once in a while." Yang sagely advised her little sister. Zeneptron could see the aforementioned ice queen Weiss herself giving him the stink-eye from further along the other side of the hall… though she thankfully seemed to be keeping her distance for the time being. He couldn't see that other girl in black anywhere, but that didn't mean much when he was keeping his omni senses dialed down to a respectable level… at least for the time being.

They were all dragged out of their respective reveries by the sound of a throat clearing loud enough to echo across the hall, almost as though magnified. All eyes turned as one to the center-stage at the back of the hall; where Ozpin was standing to address the students. "I'll… keep this brief." He started, his words managing to grab the attention of every student in the entire hall as the crowd fell immediately silent. Zeneptron had to give the man props; he sure knew how to grab everyone's undivided attention.

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you're finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose… direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge alone can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He concluded his welcoming speech, and promptly stepped away from the microphone. The students were just starting to process Ozpin's words when Glynda stepped up to the microphone in his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins so make sure to be ready for it… you are dismissed." Goodwitch said to every student at large as Zeneptron nodded in approval of Ozpin's words from before.

"He seemed… kind of off." Yang commented.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed, Zeneptron shaking his head in disagreement with the two girls.

"Of course he was there you two; his speech is brilliant." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone; prompting both girls to gaze at him confusedly.

"How do you mean?" Yang asked him, and Zeneptron shrugged airily.

"Think about it, all he's really saying is knowledge alone is nothing compared to how we all apply it; it's that distinction that marks the difference between knowledge and wisdom. Learning it all in school is all fine and good; education is important, but it's out there in the real world that you truly find out what you're made of. Next to that firsthand life experience, factual knowledge alone is nothing in comparison." He profoundly answered her, only to sweat drop sheepishly when both sisters stared at him like he'd sprouted a thousand extra heads and a million extra eyes.

"Or… maybe I'm just reading too much into it." He added with an awkward chuckle, and Ruby smiled.

"Maybe, or maybe not; I guess we'll see."

 _Author's Notes: Annnd… done, I was honestly tempted to keep going and add that scene with them sleeping all together in the ballroom. But then I was like meh, nothing much happens in the way of character development other than a closer look at Blake's character… which I figure I can just touch on in the next chapter anyhow. I do think this chapter turned out well even if not too much fighting or anything majorly eventful happened, but rest assured the action will eventually pick up lol. This is Remnant after all, and believe me when I say that I will continue to mesh my OC's world with this one to the best of my ability and as smoothly as I can at first. Already Zeneptron's presence here has made many small but significant changes; feel free to see if you can spot all of the little ways I tweaked Canon dialogues and interactions lol._

 _The deviations will eventually start to grow far larger and meaningfully impactful, but for now the continuity of events is still largely intact. To blend the two realities together as best I can; I'm having to rewatch RWBY from the very beginning, an endeavor I find to be quite enjoyable actually as it allows me to revisit the past of this amazing TV series and reconnect with the roots of each and every character._

 _It's almost got a nostalgic tinge to it, despite the fact that RWBY is a far cry from being an old show at this point. Also, who else is as excited as I am for Volume 6 to come out? I know I'm psyched out of my mind about it lol. As always, feel free to read, rate, and review; flames and hateful/negative comments of any kind will be ignored and laughed at. You're welcome to leave them of course; that is your basic right as a reader, but it will do you no good._

 _Besides, you catch flies with more honey than vinegar people; maybe if you were actually civil about it and tentatively requested me to make a possible small change I might actually listen to you. But if you try to dictate to me how to write MY story then it's obviously not going to yield the results you're hoping for. I'm nothing if not polite and respectful of those who extend me the same courtesy in exchange, and I will always lend a listening ear to anyone who is polite and respectful in the way they present their reviews and what little things about my story they feel will help it flow better or even if you just would like to see something changed. Anyways, that's all I have to say for now; you all have a wonderful day, and happy reading to anyone who actually gives a damn about my shitty stories lol. The Omniarch is signing off now… TTFN._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Hey peeps, the Omniarch is back once again with a brand-new chapter of my RWBY story for you all… the one featuring the Inverse Counterpart of my OC Zeneptron IBIB. In the interest of keeping things brief; I'll get right on with the story, but first… I will respond to my reviewers from the last chapter. :D_

 _JZuCuadra: Aww, thanks so much mate; I try really, really hard to make this story the best I possibly can, and I'm so thankful you like it. I hope you're equally as thrilled to read this one as well. :D_

 _ValarPrime98: Thanks mate, I like it a lot to, lol. Though I guess I'm kind of biased._

 _Phenomenal Excelsior: Hahahaha! That he did, my friend; that he did. And of course, there's more to come, hehe; who the hell do ya think you're talking to? ;)_

 _Oh Rly Guest: Ha, OMG Shark; don't think I didn't know that was you right from the get-go, lol. I hope you're doing well, and that depression isn't still shoving it's 40-inch cock up your ass as you so eloquently put it, lol. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter if you ever get around to reading it, but if not that's okay to._

 _That's it for the reviews lol… I'm looking forward to hearing more from you guys, and I hope I can deliver on this chapter as well as I have done for the last three. Now, without anymore delays; shall we get started then._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profits off this whatsoever. OCs and non-canon story elements for this RWBY fanfiction are mine though; so that's all copyrighted. Story is rated MA for mature adults and will contain content some viewers may find offensive ranging from epic violence to hardcore smut. Reader discretion is very strongly advised._

Inverse ZIBIB: A RWBY Story- Volume 1

Chapter 4: First Nights, Initiations, and a battle in Emerald Forest- Part 1

As Zeneptron IBIB settled himself in for a long and sleepless night at Beacon Academy's ballroom; he decided to claim the sleeping bag directly on Ruby's right as Yang flopped down on her left. The IBIB Counterpart did his very best to mind his own business, but with his permanent case of insomnia along with his omni-senses dialing up by infinite sets of 11 now that things were winding down; he couldn't help but be aware of everything and everyone in the room… including the conversation happening right beside him.

"It's like a big old slumber party~." Yang sing-sang with merriment and delight, while Ruby continued to scratch away at a piece of parchment with her pen; not really paying 100 percent of her attention, but still managing a response.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." She commented idly, and despite himself… Zeneptron had to smirk.

"I know I do." Yang purred in a highly flirtatious manner, examining some of the bare-torso males across the room. Zeneptron snorted with thinly veiled amusement, earning the attention of both sisters as he couldn't help but add his own two cents worth.

"Somehow, I doubt any dad would approve of something like that, but hey… I guess that's just something he'll have to learn to live with, right? Because, until we're all sorted out; proper sleeping arrangements are going to have to wait. Don't worry though Ruby, if you need any protection from boys I'll keep em off your back." Zeneptron responded with surprising charm and charisma. Ruby smiled appreciatively at him out of the corner of her eye, and Yang smirked at the pair's exchange before she noticed Ruby's slowly progressing letter.

"Hey, what's that?" Yang asked her.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going." Ruby informed her as Zeneptron kept to himself for now; content to just lie there and take everything in. Compared to everything that he'd been through prior to coming to Remnant; this was all remarkably tame… he kind of liked the atmosphere around this place.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Yang teased her, earning a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school; it's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby pouted adorably, and Zeneptron conceded she had a point. He'd only known her for a little bit, and even then… they barely shared anything of value with each other. He could sense she had a hidden depth to her much the same as he did… as well as an intense, private pain she kept only to herself… which was also something she hadn't truly gotten over. In that respect, he knew they both had something in common, as well as the fact that they were both strangers here trying to make friends.

"What about Jaune? He's… nice." Yang suggested ever-so-helpfully. "There you go, plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase!" She added with zeal.

Ruby sighed and rolled over on her back, staring vacantly at the ceiling. "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend… back to zero." She responded dejectedly.

"There's no such thing as negative friends; you've just made one friend and one enemy." Yang supplied, earning another pillow to the face in the shape of a puppy's head. Yang didn't let that dissuade her however and kept talking. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you; you just haven't met them yet." She sagely advised her, and Zeneptron could feel there was more to Ruby's hesitancy to make new friends than she was letting on but didn't say anything about that. Instead, he decided to say something else as Ruby laid there processing Yang's words.

"I may not know you very well yet Miss Scythe… but for what it's worth, I think you and I could be great friends, maybe even best friends one day. I mean, if you want us to be." He added his two cents worth as both Ruby and Yang stared at him with surprise, prompting him to offer them both a kind smile as he left it at that and didn't elaborate. He figured he'd said all he needed to say, and despite her turmoil of hidden thoughts and feelings on the subject; Ruby managed a small but sincere smile of her own… offering Zeneptron a silent thank you, which he somehow caught and nodded at her. A sudden glow of candlelight interrupted their growing camaraderie as Ruby and Yang turned to the source and saw a familiar face; well, familiar to Ruby and Zeneptron that is.

"That girl." Ruby whispered.

"You know her?" Yang asked her, while Zeneptron merely shrugged and lied back down.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby informed her diligently… content to follow Zeneptron's lead and simply lie down and go to sleep. Somehow, just knowing she had one true friend here at Beacon; someone who had her back… that was enough for her. He was right, they didn't know each other very well yet, but like him… she felt inexplicably optimistic about their possible future friendship.

Yang wasn't having any of that, unfortunately for both Ruby and Zeneptron. "Well, now's your chance." She insistently stated as she got up, pulling Ruby to her feet with her as she all but forcefully tugged her along.

"What?! Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby squeaked cutely, but Yang ignored her; instead opting to glance down at Zeneptron expectantly as well.

"You to Zene; come on… let's go introduce ourselves!" She exclaimed sweetly with a smile that suggested very clearly that she was demanding, not asking… that he do as she said. Zeneptron sighed and reluctantly got to his feet; understanding why Ruby was in this predicament… but why did he have to be forced to socialize? That really wasn't cool. Despite how easily he could've forced the issue; he decided it would be better for now to just go along with Yang's insistency… lest he cause even more of a scene than he would've liked.

Rolling his eyes in a more good-natured manner than he would've cared to admit, Zeneptron followed Yang and a reluctant Ruby's lead as they made their way through the labyrinth of sleeping bags and pillows over to the girl in black who was currently sat reading a book. Yang didn't even seem to regard the fact that this person might've wanted some privacy of her own and got her attention loud and clear. "Hello~." She said in that sing-song tone that made Zeneptron roll his infinite-solar-mass-Kugelblitz eyes once again… which was quite an achievement on Yang's part.

"I believe you three may know each other." Yang added once she got the girl's attention; indicating Ruby and Zeneptron… the latter of whom waved awkwardly while offering her a sympathetic look. Blake remembered these two weirdos quite well, but the one in black was the one that had left more of an impression on her; given his confrontation with the Schnee heiress earlier. However, the fact that this girl had nearly exploded via a sneeze was definitely worth noting as well.

"Aren't you two the ones who drove that heiress up the wall?" She asked them both, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, yeah… my name's Ruby." Ruby stammered awkwardly in that adorkable manner that Zeneptron found so endearing.

"Um… okay." Blake responded hesitantly while continuing to use her book as a sort of shield for her eyes; allowing her to avoid making eye contact with these two.

"Call me Zeneptron, or Zene I suppose… blondie over here seems to think my full name is a bit of a mouthful for some reason, but whatever…" Zeneptron yammered, giving Blake more to work with as she glanced up at him from her book fully; his voice holding a note of power despite his awkwardness rivaling this Ruby character's. His was an aura that commanded respect and demanded one's full attention, and her responding to it was proof of this notion in her mind.

"Hey, it's kind of a mouthful." Yang protested, but Zeneptron stuck his tongue out at her like a giant child, and just like that… he lost any amount of mystique he might've garnered in the raven-haired girl's eyes for the time being. She couldn't help but be baffled by these three.

"So, what's _your_ name?" Yang tried to keep the conversation going by any means necessary once the black-haired girl gave no signs of continuing. Blake sighed, deciding to humor these guys for now but hoping they eventually caught the hint that she wanted to be left alone.

"It's Blake." She said with a slight huff; not wanting to come across as annoyed, but that was very much how she was feeling.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang… Ruby's older sister. I like your bow." The blonde-haired girl proclaimed while indicating herself with her own thumb.

"Thanks." Blake said through gritted teeth, and Zeneptron mentally applauded her iron grip on her emotions; showing very little signs of her obviously growing irritation.

"It goes great with your… pajamas." Yang was grasping at straws at this point, and Zeneptron mentally facepalmed at the sad, pitiful attempts to keep the conversation going. Could they not see that this Blake was far from interested? At least on the select few incidents that he did make small talk; he kept the topics relatively interesting, and his own enthusiasm infectious.

"Right…" Blake was no doubt wondering if Yang and Ruby were on crack, and Zeneptron honestly was sympathetic of her plight at this point.

"Damn, you two are… horrible at making small talk." He lamented with deliberate melodrama, snickering in silent victory as Yang and Ruby huffed indignantly at him and Blake actually formed a small smile on her face. So, she _did_ have a sense of humor. That was promising.

"Hehe, nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked her once she recovered from her earlier fit in response to Zeneptron's remark. Zeneptron couldn't help it though; these two were the absolute worst.

"Yes, it's lovely… almost as lovely as this book; that I will continue to read… as soon as you three leave." She almost hissed, like a feline making a catty remark.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang sighed in defeat. Zeneptron resisted the urge to say that it was only because blondie was so inept at making conversation, but he held his tongue.

"What's it about?" Ruby suddenly asked her, surprising Blake, Yang, and Zeneptron all at once at the surprisingly thoughtful question.

"Huh?" Blake asked in confusion.

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby elaborated.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls… each fighting for control over his body." Blake informed them all, and Zeneptron's eyebrows arched. That sounded suspiciously like something Ozpin might've written in the distant past, but that wasn't his secret to tell… so he didn't comment on it. Instead, he swiped the book from Blake's hands in a blur of indiscernible motion; earning a startled shriek from all three girls, or in Blake's case… a startled hiss. He ignored their reactions and began flipping through the pages at the speed of light; reading the entire story in the span of a heartbeat or two.

"Hmm, kind of a bittersweet ending for my tastes." He idly intoned as he handed the book back to Blake exactly on the page where she left off; leaving all three girls gobsmacked, and understandably so he supposed.

"Did you just…" Blake stammered unsurely, and Zeneptron nodded.

"Speed reading." He simply stated, and Yang whistled appreciatively while Ruby looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"Wow, I can't do _that_!" She said in awestruck wonder, while Zeneptron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Blake stared at him intensely; weirded out by the fact that she couldn't make eye contact with him for some reason… it was like looking at the sun.

"That's impressive… I didn't even see you move; you must be pretty strong." Blake couldn't help but comment on it, beyond floored by the fact that her catlike reflexes and inhumanly fast reaction time hadn't even registered anything… not even a gust of wind on his part. He was just there in front of her one second, and in the next instant he had snatched her book off her person and read through it faster than anything she'd ever seen. It was, simply put… incredible.

"Eh, I get by." Zeneptron vaguely stated; not wanting to go too in depth on what he could do.

Blake nodded, before remembering that he'd just read through the entire thing. "Don't tell me the ending please; I want to read it for myself." She demanded, and he nodded firmly.

"My lips are sealed." He assured her, and Blake smiled at him… a full smile this time.

Ruby decided to pick up where she left off now that the initial shock of Zeneptron's display of speed had passed… it helped that she'd seen him move before but being able to move faster than even she could see would take some getting used to. She made a mental note to try and include him more in her day to day activities from here on out; just to try and find out more about him, if she could.

"I love books by the way. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters; they were one of the reasons I wanted to be a huntress." Ruby continued carrying on a conversation with Blake in a more respectable manner now. Zeneptron was honestly impressed with the quality of her small talking now compared to Yang's. It seemed that once Ruby found a commonality with someone… she was all too eager to talk that person's ears off. It was just getting to that point that she had to work on, in his opinion at least. Maybe he could help her with that. He may not have been the most social creature out there, but he did know a thing or two from watching his fellow IB Counterparts have deeply profound and thought-provoking conversations all the time.

Black chuckled before responding. "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" She asked Ruby, finding her respect for the younger teen growing a little bit.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes from those books; someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby responded, and Zeneptron cast her a side glance; smiling at her virtuous nature. Blake seemed touched by Ruby's declaration as well; despite not entirely agreeing with her optimistic viewpoint… it was refreshing to meet someone who wanted to make the world a better place. Once again, the vantablack clad Supreme Omnidony sensed there was more to Ruby's desires to make the world better but didn't delve any further than that; wanting to believe she would tell him when she was ready… on her terms, not on his.

"That's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately… the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake replied pessimistically, a statement Zeneptron strongly disagreed with. Every aspect of Remnant was positively _steeped_ in a fairy tale basis; Yang was probably a representation of Goldilocks, Ruby was Little Red Riding Hood, Weiss Schnee might've been Snow White… maybe, and looking at Blake… actually, he didn't read too many fairy tales himself. But he was sure he could figure out what classic fairy tale character she was based off of… given enough time.

"Well, that's why we're here… to make it better." Ruby replied.

"That perfection is unattainable is no excuse not to strive for it." Zeneptron stated insightfully, earning all three girls' attention once again with his random pop-in comments of profound wisdom.

"Perhaps." Blake reluctantly agreed, and Zeneptron shrugged.

"Look, all I'm saying is that this sounds like that classic argument of realism versus idealism. And maybe you're right, maybe Ruby's viewpoint is a bit romanticized regarding various worldly concerns, but is that really such a bad thing? Instead of lamenting the world in its presently sorry state, would it not be more prudent to do your damndest to make this world a better place instead? Nothing starts until you act Blake; revolutions are like wheels… they need to continue turning in order to progress nice and smooth.

I personally think Ruby here has the right idea; even when everyone else in the entire world just thinks she's a rose-colored-glasses-wearing ditz, no offense intended of course Ruby." Zeneptron concluded his eloquent speech with a smile in three girls' directions, and while Blake and Yang were both touched by his words… it was Ruby who's smile shone the brightest that very moment. She'd never had anyone stand up for her beliefs like that before; let alone someone who had such a strong opinion regarding said beliefs. It touched her beyond words; though she was glad he knew enough words to make a solid argument on behalf of her values.

"Wow… another great speech by Zene; I'm starting to wonder if this is a daily thing for you. Whatever sage's wisdom shall you woo us with next, I wonder." Yang teased theatrically, and Zeneptron rolled his eyes once again as Blake and Ruby both considered his words much more at length than the blonde.

"Hardly a daily occurrence." He grumped, though he was glad his armchair philosophy was able to encourage these humans to keep an open mind to other's viewpoints and philosophies.

"You… certainly have a way with words, and here I thought you didn't talk much." Blake admitted, her book long forgotten now as she became more invested in the topic of conversation right in front of her. The way the candlelight illuminated Zeneptron made him look equal parts spooky and alluring, and Blake could tell she wasn't the only one who thought so to; the blonde girl Yang and surprisingly, the 14 or 15-year-old Ruby seemed to agree… albeit on a more subconscious level in the younger girl's case.

"I try not to waste my breath with all of the useless hokum you see so frequently nowadays, but yes… when I do talk, I like the things I talk about to revolve around more serious matters and topics requiring deep and penetrating thoughts; the kinds of philosophical debates most people are too lazy to have in this modern age." Zeneptron admitted, and Blake nodded in agreement; for she was the same way. She could sense she and Zeneptron were kindred spirits; the both of them having a sense of purpose… though what his purpose was she couldn't say for certain, not yet at least.

"By the way, this may sound like a strange question… but how do you get your robes to come out so black? You seriously look like you're wearing a void." Blake couldn't help but ask him, genuinely curious as she had never seen a blacker material in her entire life. She really hoped he could put her in touch with his tailor, as that look was absolutely incredible; if a bit unflattering as it was so black it took away from his depth. He had no discernible curves and contours anywhere on his body when wearing that thing, but it did leave a lot more to the imagination and made him look like he was cloaked in absolute darkness.

Ruby and Yang looked intrigued by this as well, only just realizing what Blake pointed out for the first time as well. Zeneptron chuckled, all too happy to explain how he did exactly that. "Well, I made it from a blacker-than-vantablack satin-like material that absorbs 100 percent of all light. I can hook you up with some of it if you like. Though I've gotta warn you, it's hot-as-hell. Literally, it's like sitting inside an oven because it holds onto all light for dear life, but as long as your heat tolerance is good then you should be fine." Zeneptron offered her kindly as Blake's eyes widened along with nearly every other female within hearing range.

"You make it yourself?! You could make a lot of money off of that Zeneptron!" Ruby exclaimed rather too loudly for this time and place; though the only one complaining was a certain Schnee heiress.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" They heard Weiss shout at them from one of the distant sleeping bags.

"Sorry about that miss Schnee." Zeneptron called back to her as quietly as he could muster while also trying to ensure she could still hear him. She was keeping her distance with a modicum of respect; so, the least he could do was extend some level of civility to her in exchange.

"Try to be quiet, okay Ruby? People are trying to sleep." Zeneptron shushed her with a wink, chuckling slightly as Ruby caught herself and nodded briskly; prompting a small chuckle from everyone else.

"But back to what you so anxiously pointed out; yes, I suppose I could make money off of that… but it's mostly something I do as a hobby. If it ever became a profession, there'd be more demands for me to supply than I'd know what to do with; personally, I can't be bothered… so I try to keep that my little secret. Well, now you guys know… so shh." Zeneptron shushed again, and Yang and Ruby both made the lip-zipping sign. Blake only needed to be given a massive amount of Zeneptron's blacker-than-vantablack thread in order for him to buy her silence as well.

She thought about mentioning the idea of royalty checks and having someone else sell it for him but didn't think much of it and just accepted the thread without another word. At least this way, she didn't have to share this amazing material with anyone else but Zeneptron; she was honestly kind of glad she was the only person he was supplying this to… selfish though it may have seemed, she had something over those other people who sported her colors.

"Damn, you guys are really big on the whole color motifs huh?" He asked them all before he could stop himself. Ruby snorted with laughter at this comment.

"Uh, yeah… what rock have you been living under? People on Remnant have been expressing their freedom for creativity through colors for many generations now." Ruby snickered, the implications of his lack of basic knowledge of Remnant flying over their heads as Zeneptron shrugged.

"I'm a member of Hermits United, and we meet up every few years or so to swap stories about caves… it's good fun… when you're a hermit. Not to mention I'm kind of biased myself in terms of the EM spectrum's wavelengths." Zeneptron chuckled jokingly, making all three girls smile.

"So, your favorite color is black then?!" Blake asked him a little more excitedly than she intended. She was continually surprised by how many cohesions this strange and enigmatic person had with both her and Ruby. He seemed to share certain things, certain commonalities with all three of them actually. It was also just nice to talk to someone like this, and she was curious to pick his brain a little regarding his views on the Faunus race, but for right now… she'd stick to a safer range of topics. She didn't really know these people yet, but she was delighted to discover she was having fun talking the night away with them.

"Actually, my favorite color is pink… ironically enough. I know, not what you guys expected to hear from me, huh?" Zeneptron responded; smirking at their understandably perplexed reactions.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In an infinitely removed alternate universe; in a magical place where wondrous creatures with incredible powers helped make dreams come true, the Pokémon World's Unova Region was currently home to a 13-year-old pinkest-pink haired girl named Yancy. The absolute pinkness of her hair was matched only by the quantum blue of her eyes. Said girl was currently eating at the dinner table with her family and gave an unexpected and random sneeze; startling everyone present as her siblings looked at her with concern. Yancy blushed with embarrassment upon realizing what she just did and found her voice.

"I'm so sorry, that completely came out of nowhere and caught me off guard." She apologized profusely and with exceeding politeness as her mother and father smiled understandingly at her.

"It's alright sweety, it's a reflex so it doesn't always give us a warning. Just make sure you try to cover your mouth and nose as fast as you can." Her mother gently reminded her as Yancy nodded; suddenly looking nervous as her younger brother and sister both began to exchange cheeky smiles.

"You know, they say that when we randomly sneeze like that; it means someone's gossiping about us." Her little sister teasingly suggested, and Yancy's eyes widened and her face began to burn with a heated blush… damn puberty and all of its awkward hormonal influxes.

"That's just an urban myth; besides… why would anyone gossip about me?" Yancy stammered embarrassedly.

"You mean besides the fact that you're our school's prettiest and most popular stereotype, and the fact that you're actually a nice person to go along with it?" Her surprisingly mature, precocious, 11-year-old younger brother complimented her sincerely as Yancy allowed herself a smile and patted him on the head.

"You're sweet, but that still doesn't mean you guys are right about that whole gossip theory." She giggled as he huffed; not liking being treated like a kid as she stopped roughing up his hair.

"You never know sweetheart. Most legends often come from somewhere and tend to have a grain of truth to them." Her father suddenly interjected, completely poker-faced and yet everyone knew he was teasing her.

"Oh, come on dad! Not you to~!" Yancy whined, slipping into her sing-song voice without meaning to; a habit she picked up from years spent practicing singing, dancing, and basically every other extra-curricular activity her parents could afford… and considering they were one of the richest families in the Region…

Everyone at the table shared a chuckle at her expense as she sank lower in her seat while pouting adorably. "You guys are so mean~!" She exclaimed in mock outrage; though she was fighting a smile as well. A part of her even dared to wonder if what her siblings jokingly implied was true. Was there really someone out there who was gossiping about her, or were they saying something nice about her instead? She supposed she would never know.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"If it's your favorite color, why not wear it… or are you too macho for that?" Yang challenged him with a grin, and Zeneptron grinned right back at her.

"Well, it's not exactly easy to find a shade of pink that's pink enough to not be immediately washed out when integrated into my current attire in some form or fashion. I'm actually working on developing the pinkest-pink thread I can muster, and I'm making significant headway. I'll be sure to let you all know when it's completed if any of you are interested in me sharing a little." Zeneptron retaliated.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Pink doesn't really suit my style." Yang said, and Blake agreed while Ruby seemed to take a good deal longer to find an answer to his generous proposal.

Both Yang and Blake looked at her in surprise when she didn't immediately reject Zeneptron's offer as well, and Ruby felt the need to defend her own hesitancy on the matter. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?! Pink's not really all that different from red, and maybe I could use it as an accessory somehow. I've been considering upgrading my outfit for a while now anyways, and if Zeneptron is such a good designer of super colors then..." She broke off awkwardly and with significant self-consciousness as Zeneptron couldn't help but laugh endearingly at her adorkable-ness.

"Ruby Rose, don't ever change… you hear me?" He couldn't stop smiling for some reason, and with that the four of them proceeded to continue chatting amicably well into the night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wake up lazy butt~! It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's… morning~!" An irritatingly chatty female voice interrupted Zeneptron's sad attempt to fall asleep over by one of the adjacent sleeping bags to his own. Instantly alert and completely over any initial grogginess that might've continued to plague a mere and weary mortal; the Inverse IBIB Counterpart decided that he'd let this orange-haired girl be his alarm clock for the day. He could see she was attempting to rouse one of the other male students; no doubt a friend of hers or some sort of acquaintance at least.

Casting his all-seeing eyes all around him at the lumps of sleeping teenagers, Zeneptron saw that he was one of the first awake and chuckled when the orange-haired girl and her dark-haired friend got up to face the day, the latter doing so with a sigh of defeat. Deciding to leave them to their business, Zeneptron snuck a peek at a sleeping Ruby and Yang. He found them both to be exceptionally cute, but especially Ruby. Feeling instantly relaxed by the steady rhythm of her heartbeat and the warmth of her very lifeforce, he once again cast his infinite solar mass black hole eyes around the room at large, noting Blake's sleeping form as she curled up like a napping cat, and he could see Weiss as well. These four were perhaps the only humans on all of Remnant he was at all acquainted with, aside from Ozpin and Glynda anyways. It was definitely a start though, and he was looking forward to today to.

"Hmm, I guess I'll let you sleep for now Miss Scythe." He whispered quietly to himself. He then decided to get ready for this initiation thing Glynda mentioned last night during the announcements. He knew it was just a formality in his case, as he and Ozpin agreed he wouldn't be taking part in this as a member of any team and would be flying solo to ensure a certain level of freedom to hide his secrets. Still, he was looking forward to showing these people a little more of what he could do, and maybe smash some of those Grimm around while he was at it. He decided that for now he'd go get his stuff out of his locker; however light he liked to travel, he did have a few keepsakes from his former life and existence as a ZOF Master.

He had just started to rise to his feet from his sleeping bag when he heard Ruby shuffle beside him. He was instantly aware of her yawning as she blearily opened her silver eyes. Zeneptron caught himself staring down at her groggy form without realizing what he was doing and blushed unexpectedly when she caught him staring and offered him a sleepy smile.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Good morning Zene." She yawned adorably.

"Good morning Ruby, sleep well?" He said with a smile of his own, finding her presence quite uplifting for some reason.

She gave a contented stretch of her arms and nodded in affirmation. "Mmhmm, I slept great. We were up so late talking last night that I passed right out." She responded as she began to squirm and snake her way out of her sleeping bag. Zeneptron smiled in fond remembrance of their in-depth conversation with Blake last night, feeling like he'd made significant headway in striking new potential friendships here. What made it even better was that it seemed to help Ruby break out of her shell a little bit as well.

"Yeah, that was fun." He agreed, and Ruby finally managed to force her way out of her blankety prison of doom, standing up to greet him properly. While doing so, Zeneptron couldn't help but notice that her pajama shirt had ridden upwards slightly during her struggle to free herself, exposing some of her smooth, toned, and lean belly for him to see as he suddenly felt very warm and looked away pointedly. He supposed it made sense that she would have an attractively lithe figure. She was built for speed and made a career out of slaying monsters which could only mean she'd be in really good shape. But it was tempting his Supreme Omnidony lust in a way that he wasn't strictly comfortable with at the present moment.

"So, you wanna go get some breakfast, once I get dressed I mean?" Ruby suggested somewhat awkwardly as she and Zeneptron continued standing there. His response to that was to nod, and after completing their morning rituals, the both of them were off and headed towards the cafeteria/lunch room area of the school. They left Yang and the others blissfully unaware of the fact that they had headed off together, content to let them sleep in a little bit instead. The Inverse Counterpart was surprised to find that meals here at this school were provided to the students for free. It was an interesting way of doing things, and he suspected Ozpin had something to do with it.

The both of them sat together in a surprisingly vacant lunch room, with only a few other students having bothered to wake up at this time. More were waking up now though, and Zeneptron's eyes lit up as he got his first taste of a pancake breakfast. "This is amazing!" He exclaimed as his infinitely acute taste buds exploded with pleasure and he began to tuck in with gusto, earning a smile of surprised delight from Ruby as she half-watched him, and half ate her own generous helping of today's breakfast choice.

"Have you never had pancakes before?!" She wondered between mouthfuls of food.

"No, I mean… not really. It's like I said last night, I've been kind of a shut-in for most of my life; so most of what I'm seeing now is somewhat new to me." Zeneptron replied, albeit somewhat evasively. He knew how much he was omitting, how much he was still not telling her, but he'd also only known her for a day. That wasn't exactly enough time for them to truly know each other in any case.

"What about your family?" Ruby wondered in an innocent tone, not missing the way Zeneptron's expression fell a bit. That was honestly a bit more of a sore spot for him than he cared to admit.

"I… never had one. I was kind of an orphan and had to make my own way in the world for a long time." He admitted downheartedly, having spent much of his existence never really knowing love, friendship, or family. Yet surprisingly enough, he yearned for these simple pleasures that humans and Zenith Omnidonae alike so often took for granted. Sure, he'd known carnal, lustful pleasures and had some experience in the sack, but truth be told; he'd always wanted to find someone who got him, and who was willing to maybe one day provide him with a family of his own. It wasn't that he was never shown any compassion or conscience, but he often thought to wonder what would've become of him if it were not for the select few friends he did have.

"I'm so sorry!" Ruby whispered in a remorseful tone, no doubt feeling bad about drudging up unpleasant memories, however unintentionally. Zeneptron managed to offer her a reassuring smile.

"Are you kidding?! Don't be Ruby, coming here and meeting you guys was the best damn decision I've ever made! Besides, it's not like you could've known my situation, and I know for a fact you meant no harm when you asked me. It was a fair question as well in all honesty. Truly, you have nothing to be sorry for." He chuckled in a gentle tone. He was touched by the raw compassion he could literally feel emanating off Ruby's emotional energy signature. Her regretful expression lifted almost immediately in response to his words.

"Well, I happen to be very glad you showed up when you did." She admitted between mouthfuls of food. Zeneptron's smile widened even further, and with that the two of them proceeded to finish the rest of their meal together in companionable silence.

"Yang wants me to 'break out of my shell' and hang out with people more. She says it's good for me and all that, and after last night; I started thinking that maybe she's right. Though I'm not very good at this whole awkward small talk and 'getting to know you' business, sadly." Ruby yammered as they walked up and down various hallways together; passing the time until initiation and making way for their lockers in a roundabout manner.

"Really?! I hadn't noticed." Zeneptron sarcastically replied with thinly veiled amusement. Ruby's response to that was to pout.

"Hey! Be nice, at least I'm trying!" She whined indignantly, and he chuckled endearingly.

"For the record, it means a lot to me that you'd go to that amount of trouble just to get to know me, Ruby." He admitted sincerely, and Ruby went from glaring at him in the cutest way possible to beaming at him with approval.

"I know we've only known each other for a day, but you're nice, able to hold a conversation, and you kick butt as well. I think of you as my friend." She replied, equally as earnestly. Zeneptron felt very warm and toasty inside again, finding he enjoyed the warmth her simple companionship distilled into him very much. This was something he'd been largely bereft of during his previous life, with the vast majority of his fellow ZOF Masters opting to neglect him outright and give him the cold shoulder. They were only ever nice to him when they needed his help dealing with some insurgent Dark Master of the ZOF; which essentially meant he was nothing but a means to an end for pretty much all of them.

' _Except for Inverse Thilea IB_.' He thought bitterly, remembering the only true friend he had amongst the ZOF Masters of his native Triple O. As another Inverse Counterpart, she understood him in ways no one else could, especially considering they were both the Inverse Versions of IB ZOF Masters who were typically omnimalevolent by nature. They both had to deal with the pressures of trying to offset the evils their other selves had committed, along with the fact that the other IB Counterparts would always harbor some form of resentment towards them on sheer principle. This gave them both a common bond Zeneptron had never known beforehand. Had things worked out differently, and if the Anti ZOF Masters had not attacked; he had little doubt he and Thilea would've been ESIT Soulmates at the very least. She was definitely one of the most attractive blondes he'd ever laid eyes on as well, not that he ever cared much for appearances.

"I appreciate that Ruby, maybe more than you realize." He finally replied out loud, remembering that this was the present now. He knew if he zoned out too long or too frequently, people might start to ask him uncomfortable questions he wasn't quite as ready to answer as he'd like them to believe.

"So, I heard a rumor that this initiation thing involves teams…" Ruby once again reverted to that awkward schoolgirl voice of hers that Zeneptron found so adorable.

"Indeed, that does seem to be what this school's scuttlebutt is fixated on presently." Zeneptron agreed, arching one of his eyebrows. He could sense Ruby's intentions from a mile away and waited for her to pluck up the courage to come right out and ask him.

"I just, I mean… um, ugh… why am I so awkward?! Okay, I guess I wanted to ask you ifyouwereinterestedinbeingonthesameteamasme?" Ruby finally managed ask him, albeit so rapidly that only someone with Zeneptron's brain's processing speed could've made sense of what was said. Sometimes, it paid to have all of his cells supercharged with tachyonic particles as dense as infinite solar mass black holes. When it sunk in that Ruby was asking him to be a member of her team, Zeneptron was equal parts flattered, apprehensive, and honored. It meant a lot to him that she would want him around as a long-time member of her team, which was why he felt even worse for having to turn her down.

"Just for the record Ruby, I'm beyond honored that you would consider me for the job, and you don't have to be so awkward about it. It's not like you were asking me out on a date or anything." Zeneptron paused a moment to measure his next words carefully, knowing that what he said next was crucial in order to not arouse suspicion. While he measured, he tried not to think about the idea of him and Ruby dating, dancing, and just hanging around being a couple of dorks like they were sort of doing right now. Ruby was also trying hard not to blush, flashing back to when Yang had given her the birds and the bees talk when she hit 13. That had been one of the traumatic experiences of her young life. She brought her attention back to Zene as he found his words.

"But I'm gonna have to respectfully decline. There are certain… extenuating circumstances that led Ozpin to allow me private lodgings at this school. And also, I've been alone for most of my life before coming here; so I wanna ease into the whole social structure of this place one baby step at a time. If I have to deal with three other roommates for an extended period that might be a bit too much in one sitting for me to properly appreciate, and I wouldn't be able to give my senses a much-needed rest either from time to time.

I hope you can understand though, I really am pleased that you'd want me around for an extended period like that." Zeneptron decided to just be straight with her and give her an omitted version of the truth. Because, in all honesty, he did value his privacy and wasn't very good at being roommates with someone; especially not with a teenaged girl whose very pheromonal patterns and hormonal cycles were appealing to him in all of the carnal and primitive ways.

He didn't come to this place to get lustful with the mortals here, especially since he was countless eternities their senior, not that age really meant a damn thing in his case. He was here to forge everlasting connections, and hopefully make some friends. And hey, if his libido got too unmanageable in the coming days; he knew there was probably at least one or two female Supreme Omnidonae who'd be willing to help him out.

Ruby looked disappointed by this, and oblivious to Zeneptron's hurricane of thoughts. "Oh, okay…" She sighed somewhat dejectedly, before she perked right back up. "Oh, what am I saying?! Of course you're more than welcome to have private lodgings; especially if Ozpin seems to think you'd do better that way. Still, if you ever get too lonely; don't be a stranger, okay?" Ruby offered him kindly, and Zeneptron smiled a mile-wide once again. Seriously, what was with him today? He was all smiles, like literally… that was his most constant expression since the moment he woke up. That's never happened before, he was used to being the stoic and serious type. He kind of liked the change if he was being honest.

"I won't, I promise." He said with a note of finality, sealing the pact they'd unknowingly made to each other as he decided to make use of his newly acquired Scroll.

"If you and your teammates run into any trouble, just call this number okay? I'll come as quickly as I can to help you all out. And I promise, if it's at all possible; I'll always be there as quick as I can, and you should know by now how fast I am Ruby." He said, having an incredibly strong sense of foreshadowing of the future impact his promise would have but deciding to find out what that impact was the old-fashioned way. Things were oftentimes more exciting when he did that.

Ruby brought out her scroll to as they both added each other's contact info with the briefest touching of their respective devices, and Ruby placed hers back in her girl pocket with a very warm smile on her face. "I'm gonna hold you to that Zene." She whispered fondly, surprising Zeneptron immensely when she managed to hold his gaze and look directly into his eyes without flinching away right away. Considering that his eyes were the event horizons of infinite solar mass white holes/Kugelblitzes, this was quite an achievement, and Ruby looked as entranced by his all-seeing peepers as he was by her silver eyes. Zeneptron had never been able to maintain eye contact with someone long enough to get a good look at their eyes with his own before, and yet Ruby somehow wasn't suffering from a case of snow blindness like everyone else did.

' _How is she doing that?!_ ' He asked himself inwardly with pure amazement, awe, and starstruck wonder. Looking directly at his eyes was more blindingly intense than maintaining a staring contest with the sun, so there was no way any normal human could've done this! Neither of them could look away from each other for what seemed an eternity, until other students started entering and exiting the hallways in a post-breakfast mad rush and they broke away from each other… the strange and magical moment lost to them as they decided unanimously to get their things from the lockers they'd been assigned the night before. It was almost time for initiation.

Unbeknownst to Zeneptron, Ruby was currently in the middle of a recurring thought as the pair of them made their way to their ultimate destination. She couldn't stop thinking about how he had most entrancingly beautiful eyes she'd ever seen in her life, and as a result began to question what was happening to her to get her so fixated on a person's eyes of all things.

This school was weird, and it was messing with her head something awful. Still, it wasn't all bad. She still wished Zeneptron could've been one of her partners and hoped that he'd maybe reconsider in the following hours, but she'd also extracted a promise from him that felt even more precious still to her for some inexplicable reason. One thing was for sure, Yang would be proud of how much she'd 'broken out of her shell' this morning and would probably give a smug little smile at knowing she was right all along to. Ruby actually had a pretty good time getting out there and making the awkward small talk for a change, and she had a feeling she had Zeneptron to thank for that. She also could sense that there would be many more awkward small talks to follow and found herself looking forward to it almost as strongly as she did the thought of proving her mettle here at Beacon. The Creatures of Grimm weren't going to know what hit them when she was through.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! A distress signal, a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?!" That strange, orange-haired girl from before continued to talk her poor friend's ear off as he finally found the capacity to respond to her incessant rambling, which started all the way back when they woke up.

"Nora." He said, getting her attention as she legit warped to the other side of him.

"Yes Ren?" She chirped excitedly in an inquiring tone.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He pointed out in a monotonic, matter-of-fact tone, retracting his two gun-like weapons into his sleeves, seeming to be able to make them become one with his green overshirt.

Nora looked at him with her mouth agape, looking amazed for reasons only Inverse Zeneptron could understand as he surreptitiously observed their interactions and various other students as well from afar. He made use of his omni senses, being able to observe everything and everyone around him with his third person omniscient POV as though it was all nothing more than a TV program.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" She exclaimed with pure excitement coursing through her entire being.

"Come on Nora, let's go." The male student now identified as Ren instructed in a calm, almost friendly tone, and Zeneptron could've sworn he saw him fighting a smile. That girl was crazy alright, but at least she seemed to have found a friend who accepted her quirks and tried his absolute best to keep her in line. The IBIB Counterpart couldn't help but smile endearingly as he continued to slowly and meticulously pretend to get himself ready for the initiation.

"But not together, together… hehehe." Nora giggled as she and Ren walked off and out of the locker room together; now officially ready to face any challenge that came their way. Shifting his focus just the slightest bit, Zeneptron turned his Omni-Consciousness/Omnipresent and Omniscient POV towards Ruby and Yang who were stood together at Ruby's locker and had caught almost everything Nora and Ren had said to each other as well.

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about." He heard Ruby comment idly, a smile on her face as she remembered the time she spent with her new friend Zeneptron earlier.

"Oh, who knows! So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang couldn't help but observe, and Ruby's smile widened as she went into her locker and brought out her precious Crimson Rose scythe.

"Yep! You can't say I'm not growing up now! Not only did I have a nice and relaxing morning with Zene, but now I get to do what I do best! I get to let my sweetheart do the talking!" She swooned as she cradled her precious signature weapon close against her chest.

Yang's eyebrows arched at the mention of Zeneptron, and over on the other side of the locker room, the IBIB himself let loose a small chuckle. "Well, I'm glad you're finally taking my suggestions to get out there and meet new people. You're not the only one going through initiation after all, and this kind of social stuff is good for you." Yang beamed with dazzling approval at her younger sister, making the younger girl shyly avert her gaze.

"So, what happened with you and Zeneptron this morning to make you change your mind so suddenly about breaking out of your shell?" The blonde teasingly inquired with suggestively waggling eyebrows, making Ruby and Zeneptron in the distance both blanch and then immediately follow-up with a heated blush.

"Huh?! Nothing happened! Certainly nothing like what you're implying! We've only known each other for a day, that would be absolutely…" Ruby's squeals of protest were cut off by Jaune who walked between the two of them in total obliviousness to their presence.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high!" He lamented despondently, equally as oblivious at first when he walked by Weiss and a redhaired girl he didn't know yet as when he unknowingly brushed past Ruby and Yang.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked the redhaired girl, now identified as Pyrrha. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to knight with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself!" She added, laying it on a little thick in a concerted effort to flatter the clearly impressively well-known redhead. Zeneptron idly wondered to himself who she was but didn't think much of it as he continued to bear witness to the various nuances of human behavior and social patterns all around him.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together?" Weiss suggested hopefully, but not too hopefully… not wanting to lay it on too thick as she figured Pyrrha would see right through that.

"Well that sounds grand!" Pyrrha stated excitedly.

"Great!" Weiss exclaimed in an outwardly euphoric tone, even as Zeneptron caught sight of a dark storm-cloud aura materializing around the Schnee heiress that only he could see.

' _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we'll be unstoppable! I can see it now. We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing can become between us now_!' He caught Weiss's scheming thoughts inside her own mind and shook his head to snap himself out of this.

"You know what else is great?! Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." The blonde-haired boy stated in what he clearly believed to be a suave tone.

' _Okay, that's enough meta omni fictional awareness dipping for me_.' Zeneptron said to himself as he willed himself outside of his Reader/TV Show Watcher embodiment state and back into the actual Remnant Universe itself as part of the cast and character lineup.

"You again?" Weiss said with irritation, as Zeneptron decided to try and introduce himself to Pyrrha and try to get off on a better foot with Weiss at the same time, sensing that poor Jaune was about to make a giant fool of himself. He owed it to the poor bastard to maybe help savage the situation he landed himself in at least, he'd been good to Ruby earlier.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha greeted him politely, only for the blonde-haired boy to rudely sweep her aside as Zeneptron's eyebrows arched.

"Yeah, yeah." He said dismissively, only having eyes for Weiss in those moments. "So, Weiss, I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." He added.

"Oh, you've ' _got_ ' to be kidding me!" She exclaimed in obvious exasperation as Zeneptron facepalmed, deciding then and there to get involved before poor Jaune made an even bigger doofus of himself. This was honestly just painful to watch.

"Yo, Jaune!" He shouted over to the blonde human, getting his attention as well as both of the girls as Weiss's eyes widened in recognition and Pyrrha looked confusedly at him. He could see Jaune huff with slight indignation at the untimely interruption, but the Inverse IBIB Counterpart knew he'd thank him later.

"Ah, if it isn't Zeneptron, how… nice to see you again." Jaune sarcastically replied as the Vantablack-clothed non-human got in between them and offered an apologetic, sheepish smile to both girls on Jaune's behalf.

"Likewise, you know, I was honestly starting to wonder if I should maybe rethink about not being a team player. And you seem like an okay guy, if a little rough around the edges. If I were to… ahem, reconsider; I was thinking you and I might make a good team as well as anyone who'd be willing to join us." Zeneptron started conversationally, unfazed by Jaune's complete lack of enthusiasm at seeing him as Weiss actually offered him something dangerously close to an appreciative smile, no doubt sensing what he was doing.

"Um…" Jaune was at a loss for words at this, while Pyrrha decided to make herself heard.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each so..." She added her two cents worth as Jaune's eyes lit up, and he looked like he was about to say something dumb again. He was standing in front of the redhead now, his attention shifting from the heiress to her.

"You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." He proclaimed, and Zeneptron's eyes widened. Damn, the boy had guts, he'd give him that.

Weiss suddenly got between Jaune and Pyrrha, seemingly holding them both at bay. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" The icy-blue-haired girl asked him in a disbelieving tone, and Zeneptron responded at the same time Jaune did.

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

"Sorry, I'm not really sure… I've been living under a rock the last few years apparently." Zeneptron's eyes widened as he also heard what Jaune called Weiss. Once again, he was marginally impressed by the blonde's boldness.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss said matter-of-factly to them both, indicating the redhead behind her.

"Hello again." Pyrrha greeted, waving as Jaune and Zeneptron, the latter of whom waved back and offered her a small smile. He still didn't know who she was but could deduce she was a big deal if someone of Weiss's obvious stature was so enamored with the thought of teaming up with her.

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss continued explaining to them.

"Never heard of it." Jaune admitted casually, with Zeneptron shrugging at the side; letting the conversation take place for now and doing his best to run damage control when and as needed.

"She's won the Mistral regional tournaments 4-years in a row, a new record." Weiss added in obvious exasperation, and Zeneptron's eyes widened at that. This Pyrrha was starting to sound like some sort of child prodigy, and he was not ashamed to admit he was impressed by that.

"The what?" Jaune asked in an oblivious tone, and Zeneptron snorted with amusement at his denseness. Even as an off-worlder, he knew about the tournaments that Remnant prized.

Weiss grew heated with exasperation as she began flailing her arms about in a frustrated manner. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" She shouted in obvious distress, and both Zeneptron and Jaune's eyes widened at this.

"That was you?!" The blonde exclaimed questioningly.

" _YOU'RE PUMPKIN PETE_?!" Zeneptron practically bellowed, having not tried the cereal yet but having wanted to since he first arrived in Remnant. He always loved cereal; it was something he could all day every day for every meal if given the choice.

"They only do that for star athletes and… wait, what?!" Jaune rounded on Zeneptron with surprised eyes as Pyrrha burst out laughing.

"No! I… _hahahaha_ , I'm not Pumpkin Pete, he's just my sponsor!" Pyrrha was laughing out loud now as she explained this, her response making Zeneptron nod in understanding.

"Unbelievable! I give up! You two are impossible! Come on Pyrrha." Weiss said with a sigh of defeat, hoping to get the redheaded celebrity away from these two clowns before they got it into their heads that they'd be qualified to lead. At least Zeneptron had shown some potential yesterday when he lectured her yesterday, but now he was acting like just another goofy boy. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised to learn there was nothing extraordinary about him and felt even more bitter for the chewing out he'd given her yesterday.

"Ah, that makes sense. Pete's not really a girl's name, but I wasn't sure. In any case, I've loved cereal ever since I can remember and can't wait to try this one." Zeneptron admitted in earnest as Pyrrha smiled at him, the both of them and Jaune ignoring Weiss for the time being.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool; sadly, the cereal's not very good for you." She said as she offered her hand for him to shake in greeting, which he gladly accepted.

"Call me Zeneptron, or Zene for short I suppose. Apparently some people around here are too lazy to address me by my full name. And no worries, a lot of food nowadays is nothing but sugar overload. Still doesn't mean I'm not gonna try it at least once." He introduced himself to her in turn, prompting another smile as Jaune continued to stare in slight indignance at the IBIB Counterpart stealing his thunder with the ladies.

"Nice to meet you." Pyrrha replied sweetly.

"Pyrrha, you shouldn't be encouraging this kind of behavior." Weiss stated exasperatedly.

"Actually, I think Jaune and Zeneptron would make excellent team leaders." Pyrrha responded pleasantly, making Jaune beam with radiance, before she smiled and finally gave in to the heiress's insistence on accompanying her away from the two troublesome boys. The blonde rounded on his male companion with fire in his eyes.

"What are you playing at?!" Jaune hissed at the Supreme Omnidony in a whisper once the girls started walking away from the scene to carry on their conversation.

"I was trying to keep you from making a giant ass of yourself Arc." Zeneptron whispered back much more calmly. To both their surprise however, Pyrrha actually waved goodbye to Jaune before continuing on her way with Weiss. Once the girls were gone, Jaune slumped against the nearest locker, looking dejected as Ruby and Yang made their way over to them.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked him with a thin veil of amusement coloring her tone.

"I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for his ' _confidence_ '! Ohh, where did I go wrong?!" Jaune whined somewhat indignantly as Zeneptron and Ruby helped pull him back on his feet and supported him on either side.

"Referring to yourself as great in such a cocky-sounding manner probably wasn't the best way to go about it." Zeneptron offered oh so helpfully, earning a snort of amusement from Yang at the directness of his statement.

"Come on Jaune, let's go." Ruby supportively said as she and Zeneptron continued to be his emotional support. The latter couldn't say he fully understood what the human teenager was going through as far as that flirtation flop was concerned, but he'd been snubbed enough times in his impossibly long life to relate to the sting of rejection Jaune was going through at least. Still, at least Pyrrha seemed amiable enough to carry on a conversation with them. He could see them being good friends.

"You'll feel better once initiations are over and you've got yourself your own team. Trust me, a problem shared is a problem divided." He finally added his own helpful words of encouragement, before his eyes widened a second as he remembered something. "Hold that thought, almost forgot something." He said, letting Ruby take care of Jaune for the briefest of seconds as he sped over to his locker numbered 666, because why wouldn't it be something Satanic like that, and opened it up to reveal his signature and most-trusted weapon.

Intrigued enough to snap out of his funk for the time being, Jaune followed Ruby and Yang's gaze as Zeneptron reappeared at their side with something new on his person that they'd never seen him with before. A long-sword was strapped to his back in a scabbard with a strange grey sideways eight symbol embroidered across the hilt and adorned with the purest, most sparkling pink diamonds any of them had ever seen.

"This is my baby you guys… say hello to Blackest Godsbane! My signature weapon these many years!" Zeneptron exclaimed with pride as he took out off from his back and held it out for them all to see with an eager smile, the likes of which none of them had ever seen him wear before. In the blink of an eye, he'd drawn the sword and held it aloft with ridiculous ease for them to get a good look at it, and when they did Ruby's eyes lit up.

That sense of this blade being akin to a black hole increased immensely inside her mind, but she couldn't help but be in awe of its almost alien beauty as she got her first look at her friend's signature weapon. Both Jaune and Yang looked deeply impressed, and slightly unsettled by just how black the blade was. It was blacker than the darkest shadows and glossier than the purest of diamonds. The sword itself was a crafted masterpiece, having literally no impurities that Ruby could see and likely having been folded hundreds, if not thousands of times in its initial forging.

"It's beautiful." She whispered dreamily, feeling her eyes magnetically drawn to the blade as if it were in irresistible force. Zeneptron smiled, his goal of taking Jaune's mind off his lady troubles having worked for the moment as he to looked stunned. Even if it meant blowing his secret a little more open, it was worth it just to see the look of awe and wonder on their faces. He couldn't say he blamed them either; it took him Omega Omnispherical life-ages to finish crafting this baby to his personal standards, and even now he still tended to reforge it from time to time to further increase it's already staggering power.

It was with this blade that he became known as the best Swordsman in his entire Triple O amongst the IB Counterparts and ZOF Masters. It was with this sword that he slew an infinite number of lost souls that had been forever corrupted by the Anti ZOF; however much he hated having to do that… this blade had been with him through every high and low point of his life for a very, very long time. So, if anyone could understand Ruby's obsession with weapons and love for her craft, it was him.

"That it is Ruby. According to legend, this sword was forged by the Gods themselves; within the singularity of an infinite solar mass black hole. It is said that in the initial forging, it was folded over 10 thousand times to remove any impurities. The pink diamonds were likewise pieces of pure carbon that were compressed into what you see here inside that same black hole; making them and the blade infinitely harder than the norm for any material found on all of Remnant. Of course, whether or not that is true has yet to be verified; though I will say I have yet to come across something that this blade could not cut down." Zeneptron knew he was playing a rather dangerous game by telling them all this, and that questions would be asked, and conclusions drawn about how he procured such a weapon, but it was worth it just to see their reaction.

Ruby looked like she had died and gone to weapons geek heaven, Jaune looked like his difficulties with Weiss and Pyrrha were the furthest thing from his mind now, and Yang just settled for whistling appreciatively as she stood off to the side somewhat. With absurd ease, Zeneptron gave the blade a few experimental swings and thrusts to demonstrate its efficiency, ensuring he didn't cause any damage to the school. He smirked inwardly when he saw the blade cutting through the air with physically impossible precision sufficient enough to split the very atoms of the Subatomic ZOFR themselves, something only he could see in full capacity but which Ruby and the others saw as the slightest impression of him cleaving through the very air and fabric of space itself like a series of shimmering, fast-paced mirages.

"That's so awesome! Can I… can I hold it?!" Ruby couldn't stop herself from asking, and Zeneptron smiled and nodded. He imperceptibly used his powers to nullify it's infinite mass temporarily so that Ruby would be able to hold it and watched with an endeared smile on his face as Ruby took hold of the blade by the hilt with stars in her eyes. Yang and Jaune observed as well while she slashed it about in downwards and upwards arcs, demonstrating her skill with a blade that seemed to imply she had at least some training with a sword. Perhaps her uncle Qrow had something to do with it.

"This is amazing, it feels absolutely weightless in my hands!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly as she reluctantly handed it back to Zeneptron with a smile.

"I'll let you borrow it anytime you want after this Red." He promised her before he could stop himself.

"REALLY?!" Ruby asked with an excited and adorable squeak.

"Uh oh, you probably shouldn't have promised her that Zene. You'll likely never see it again after she borrows it." Yang chuckled jokingly as Jaune chuckled and Ruby stuck her tongue out childishly at her older sister.

"It's no big deal, as long as it's Ruby." Zeneptron replied in a tone so nakedly honest that Yang's eyes widened and Ruby blushed as red as her cape; feeling strangely hot for some reason. Yang watched Ruby's reaction to that statement as well, before she grinned knowingly to herself.

Zeneptron, for his part, couldn't understand why Ruby was smiling shyly at him while blushing crimson and Yang was smirking rather unnervingly at him. His eyes widened when he remembered what they were all here for. "Crap! We're gonna be late for initiation!" He shouted, and without any further preamble he disappeared in a whirl of superluminal motion; taking Ruby, Jaune, and Yang with him in order to ensure they weren't late either. As he raced to the cliffside with all three humans in toe, he couldn't help but be excited for the opportunity to flex his powers a little bit for the first time in a while; he only hoped Remnant could handle having a Supreme Omnidony in it's midst… because he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon if he could help it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quantum blue eyes shot open as the 13-year-old, up-and-coming Pokémon Trainer, Yancy Ruko sat up sharply in her bed as her most recent dream finally reached its conclusion. After a minute or two of collecting her bearings, Yancy threw aside her covers and got up off her bed while meandering slowly towards her bedroom window and balcony; deciding a little fresh air might do her some good. She was currently clad in a Mega Mawile-themed onesie, which while a bit childish for someone her age was also comfortable and themed after her favorite mega evolved Pokémon, and one she hoped to add to her team someday.

Stepping outside her sliding glass door onto her balcony, Yancy sighed with relief as the cool night air hit her face and caused her pinkest pink hair to billow ever so slightly. Her family villa was located in Undella Town and owned all the villas here; they were also one of the only families who stayed here outside of summer. Yancy liked it here well enough; it was peaceful, quiet, and it's beauty was always set to stun… but she'd always secretly longed to travel and see the world. Her uncle's recent suggestions to her father to nurture her natural talents could be the opportunity she needed to get out of the house a little bit besides the time she spent at school. She was seriously considering accepting her uncle's offer to join him in his career of megastardom, if only to have the opportunity to travel and see the world with her Pokémon friends.

"Spin?" A voice sounded curiously from the open balcony door behind her. This sound startled Yancy out of her trance as she turned around to see her starter Pokémon; a special Spinda that'd she'd gotten special permission to capture in the Pokémon Dream World's Island of Dreams… a marvelous place that usually only a Champion-tier Trainer could visit. It paid to have a family who owned the villas that Sinnoh's champion Cynthia stayed at as well as Caitlyn from the Unova Elite Four.

Obtaining Unova's Champion's permission for her to visit the Island of Dreams for 1 hour and catch her special Spinda was not very hard. This Spinda was special because not only did it have its hidden ability of Contrary, but it also had the ability to use the move Superpower, a move it could not learn under any circumstances except in the Island of Dreams. He and Yancy had become the best of friends in a short amount of time, and she made sure to lavish him with luxuries he couldn't have dreamed of having before. He was standing in the doorway with a look of concern on his face, or as much concern as a Pokémon with literal swirls for eyes could portray.

"I'm okay Spinda, I just had another one of those dreams… about _him_ , ahaha~!" She sing-sang with a sheepish sweatdrop. Her infinitely faraway gaze rested on the pale moon, flashing back to her dream about that strange man in an equally strange world with a moon that was shattered to pieces.

"Spinda?" The little Normal-type cooed in a curious tone as it leaped up on the balcony's armrest beside her, and Yancy's smile widened.

"I'm not sure. I know it sounds crazy, but I've been having dreams about this man for my entire life, and I don't know why. I don't know who he is; I've never seen him before in my life… yet he's haunted my dreams for as long as I can remember. Do you believe in destiny Spinda?" Yancy asked her favorite Pokémon in an uncharacteristically heavy tone. It wasn't like her to contemplate matters this deeply, yet whenever she had dreams about this mysterious Zeneptron she couldn't help but question her own sanity a bit. Was dimensional transcendence possible in dreams, and if so… why was she dreaming of his dimension of all things?

Spinda offered her a consoling smile and nuzzled his face against her in a loving manner, trying to show her he was there for her if she needed him. Yancy giggled appreciatively at the gesture, preparing to head back inside and motioning the adorable little guy to follow her. "Come on, let's go back to bed. No sense in letting this dream get me down. If I'm meant to figure out what it all means one day, I'm sure I will… but I'm also only 13. I've got plenty of time to work that out, and in the meantime… real life is calling. I'm not about to be one of those people who dwells on dreams and forgets how to live." Yancy stated with firm resolution in her tone. Spinda gave a happy cry of its name and followed her inside with zeal.

The pinkette and her Pokémon decided as a unit to cuddle in her bed together, and with her own personal teddy bear to snuggle with she was out like a light once again in seconds. Thankfully, she didn't dream of Zeneptron once again this time, and was able to get some decent shuteye for the rest of the night. When she awoke the next morning, she would've put the dreams behind her once again as she'd always done, but a part of her would always wonder if she'd ever meet the amazing individual she'd conjured up in her strangely lucid dreams.

Her parents had told her to simply brush it off, her siblings tried to help her interpret their meaning, and her friends felt she was obsessing over it too much. But Yancy couldn't help but feel there was more to these dreams than met the eye. A part of her wanted to get herself tested for psychic potential, as the idea of her having prophetic dreaming abilities would not leave her alone; though why she dreamt of an omnipotent God with the power to hold infinitely massive black holes in the palm of his hand was something she hadn't figured out yet.

Oh well, that was something for the future, and this was the present. For right now, he was as unreachable to her as the stars themselves. Right now, there was someone else in his orbit, and she was just fine with that; she had the whole rest of her life to seize an opportunity to meet him someday. She was more than happy to wait her turn, because come hell or high water; she knew her time with him would come. She'd always known this somehow, but until that day came she was planning on making the most of her journey in the here and now.

 _Author's Notes: And… that was all she wrote for now peeps. Damn, I absolutely love how this turned out, and I hope you all do to. Come next chapter, the initiation and battles with the Grimm in Emerald Forest will begin, but I figured this was as good a place as any to stop for the time being. I'm trying to keep the chapters for this at least somewhat reasonably sized, and I reckon I've paved well so far in that regard. Also, for those of you curious about the sudden appearance of Yancy and the World of Pokémon; you can bet that'll be a fair bit of foreshadowing for the kinds of worlds Zeneptron might one day explore after his time in Remnant, but that's another story for another time._

 _Right now, Remnant is his home, and will continue to be so for a long-time yet. That said, I couldn't resist the temptation to add teasers for the future as well; I hope you guys like it, but if you don't no worries. I won't be offended, just try to keep comments polite, and bear in mind I won't respond to flames. Keep those reviews coming people and stay tuned for the next chapter. Happy belated Easter everyone! The Omniarch has left da building! :D_


End file.
